The Ten Things
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU.Yaoi.YxY. Hurtful things can ruin even the strongest of relationships. A list does just this. Now it's six years later and it's time to make things right.
1. The one with the broken door

The Ten Things

By Yami Yuugi.

Summary: A list shreds a couple apart. Everything changes within a matter of moments. High school is where it ended and their lives changed. Now at 23, Yuugi returns home after graduating from college at the request of his grandfather. During his time away, Yuugi has changed in many ways. However, how will he do when he is forced to see his former lover and deal with him on a daily basis? Can the couple rekindle their relationship and further lose their hate over the "list?" Secrets are revealed, pasts are dealt with, and friendships evolve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: AU Language, Alcohol, Adult situations, Shounen ai. (Puzzleshipping), Depression, Pranks.

Chapter One

* * *

Domino… His hometown… The city had not changed in six years. Everything remained the same. From the eateries to arcade, he loved during his high school years. Everything was the same, even the game shop down on Uno road.

Yuugi sat in the back of a cab, eyes scanning through the window. He took in the scenery with a glance, noticing subtle to no changes in his hometown. Yuugi wondered if the city had frozen in time, waiting for his arrival. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Hell, even his own home was the same.

The cab came to a halt in front of the vibrant yellow and green building sporting a sign, 'Turtle Game Shop.' A sense of relief and familiarity flooded through his small body, a rare smile gracing his lips. Home was where the heart is. The saying always held deep meaning with this young man. As much as he loved his old apartment two towns over, Yuugi was relieved to return to his childhood home.

Yuugi exited the cab, taking his luggage with him. He paid and tipped the driver with a small smile, waving the man off as he turned his attention to the vibrant building. Finally, after six years he was returning home for good.

The wind picked up, causing a shiver to run down Yuugi's back. He shuddered slightly, thanking the gods he remembered to wear a jacket. He took his bags, heading towards the front of the game shop. Numerous items lined the front windows, from Duel Monster plush, to the infamous 'severed demon hand.' He had to shake his head at the sight of the hand. His grandfather kept it around merely for laughs. It usually drew in a customer with concern for his sanity. A smile once again formed across his face, faint memories of his teenage years showing through six years of maturity.

Yuugi set his bags down, opening the door, causing a small bell to jingle upon entry. The young man took this moment to take in the familiar sight of his family's game store. Everything was the same, even up to the posters that held his own image as the Duel Monster's tournaments. He rarely played said game any longer, often opting to brush off his title as game king. Rustling jostled Yuugi from his reverie. His brows raised as the backroom door opened, a string of curses echoing through the small shop. The voice was unfamiliar. He was not entirely sure of who this person was. All he knew for sure was that this person was not his grandfather.

Concerned, Yuugi stepped forward, resting his arms on the display case in the front of the register. The person in the backroom had yet to make an appearance. This seemed odd.

"Hello?"

Another string of curses echoed through the room following a strangled cry of pain. By now, Yuugi was beyond curious. Yuugi walked behind the counter, edging into the backroom quietly. He stepped into the stock room, finding the clumsy person himself.

Amethyst eyes widened, finding the sprawled form of his ex-boyfriend. Atemu lay on the ground, open boxes littering the floor. The man groaned, running a hand through his spiky tricolor hair.

All the while, Yuugi could only stare, seeing his ex oblivious to his intrusion. The man had not changed in the least. He still held the air of royal, one that showed his pride and arrogance and of course his love for games. Oh dear Ra, the man loved games just as much as Yuugi. Yet, it was not these things that Yuugi remembered at that exact moment. His eyes were glued onto the man's leather pants and tight black form-fitting tank top. He still looked like his teenage self.

Atemu's tanned arms rippled, muscles contracting with steady movements. The man pulled himself up, dusting off his scantily clad self, giving Yuugi a show.

It took all of the younger man's power to keep himself in check. Atemu was the one who he never forgot. Their break-up was one of his worst. Hell, he still hated himself from letting "that one" get away.

Yuugi smiled to himself, resting his weight against the door jam. He crossed his arms, waiting for his ex to notice him. However, after a few minutes of the other man's obliviousness, Yuugi could no longer hold his patience for Atemu's clumsy self.

"Well, well… If it isn't the ever clumsy Atemu…."

Said man jumped, whirling around at the voice. Crimson eyes widened, locking onto amused amethyst. The Egyptian simply blinked a couple of times, shock crossing his angled features. A smirk formed instantly, replacing the shock in a matter of moments.

"Partner…."

The endearment was not unwelcome. Yuugi loved hearing it. Hell, even after their breakup, Atemu continued to call him this. That is, until their senior year when things turned ugly.

Yuugi nodded at the nickname, returning the smirk with one of his own. He kept his distance, allowing Atemu to make the first move.

"Partner… I did not know you were coming back. What are you doing here?"

Yuugi left his spot against the door jam, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I'm moving back here. Grandpa asked me to return after I finished getting my masters in English." He smiled, offered a hand to Atemu.

"Do you need something oh clumsy one?"

Crimson eyes narrowed playfully, a pout forming across the Egyptian's face.

"No, Little one. I believe I'm more than capable of escaping the wrath of your grandfather's stock room."

Yuugi glared at the other's retort. Atemu hated Yuugi's constant reminder of his clumsy moments as Yuugi hated the reminder of his short stature. Both went out of their way to make the other remember their faults.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your return, Yuugi? It's been six years since you've come home."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, ignoring the sarcastic tone his "friend" held.

"First off, this is my home. I believe I have a reason to return here if I please. Besides, to what do I owe you the pleasure of any answers?"

Crimson eyes glittered, challenge sparkling within their inner depths. Atemu brushed his bangs from his face, an arrogant smirk falling into place.

"I work here with your grandfather. I help him with things he cannot do since his grandson left ages ago."

"And now that I'm home for good. I think you should get going. I'm taking over now."

"Not likely, Yuugi. I've been here since you left six years ago. I doubt grandfather would fire me just because you're back. Besides, he considers me a grandson since you left him high and dry." Atemu retorted, tone cold and angry.

Yuugi rolled his eyes again, walking out of the room without a word. He had better things to do. This consisted of getting answers from his grandfather.

Smirking to himself in a devious fashion, Yuugi closed the stockroom door, barricading it with the shop's infamous chair. He walked off, taking his bags into the home portion of the shop/home. All the while, Atemu pounded on the door, cursing at Yuugi and ordering him to open the damn door.

It seemed that old habits and trickery fail to end.

Yuugi walked into the living room, finding his grandfather asleep in his favorite old recliner, television flickering in the dark room.

A light snore echoed through the room, causing a smile to grace Yuugi's small, lightly chiseled face. Even in his twenties, Yuugi held an aura of innocence despite his lack of virginity and childish nature. The man retained a short, petite physique. He stood at five foot two, infamous tricolor hair still in tact. Yuugi visually remained the same other than his slight increase in height and his slightly defined muscle toned arms. His eyes were another story. Once large and innocent, Yuugi's eyes matured to a certain degree. The years were beginning to show on his eyes. Sleepless nights were wearing down on his eyes, as well as the amethyst irises. Now his eyes seemed tired, narrowed and angular. Exhaustion showed with the bags under his eyes along with the glasses Yuugi wore. Hours spent studying and age were beginning to force Yuugi into glasses for more than just reading. A simple pair of square-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, magnifying the dull amethyst.

Against better judgment, Yuugi walked forward, nudging his grandfather's shoulder, gently rousing the old man from his well-deserved rest.

"Hmm… Atemu-…"

Yuugi shook his head, a frown marring his features.

"No grandpa, it's me."

The old man's eyes widened, his sleep hazed mind working as the gears clicked in his mind, taking in the appearance of his beloved grandson. After a few moments, realization set in. He pulled himself out of the chair, massaging his protesting back.

"My boy! How I've missed you!" He leaned forward, enveloping his grandson into a tight embrace.

"Grandpa…"He hugged him tightly. He had missed his father figure greatly. "I missed you so much."

"As did I, my boy." He pulled back and looked his grandson up and down, a smile growing across his wrinkled face.

"You sure have grown up, Yuugi. You're finally taller than your old man." He grinned, ruffling Yuugi's hair fondly.

Said man blushed, darting away from the affectionate gesture. He still was not comfortable with his vertically challenged self.

"So, you must get settled and tell me everything that has happened with you, Yuugi. Humor your old man with some stories of your bustling and busy life."

Yuugi blushed again, smiling at his grandfather's excitement.

"Okay, only for you."

Atemu growled banging on the door with another futile attempt. He had been trapped in the storage room for over an hour, fueling his anger. His day had not started off well to begin with. Sugoroku told him to finish inventory and come in for dinner once finished. He claimed that a guest was coming for dinner. His anger subsided once he realized how happy Sugoroku was to have Yuugi back. The man smiled again, bustling around the shop gazing at the posters of his grandson fondly. It was odd that he kept Yuugi's "dueling days" posters up. It was a known fact that the man no longer dueled.

Against better judgment, Atemu was thinking of breaking the door down. It seemed that freedom was futile unless he broke down the door. Sighing, he backed up, running with his shoulder extended. He rammed into the door, crashing into the door with a thud.

The wooden door broke, falling into the game shop along with the offending chair that barricaded him in the small room.

Growling, Atemu stood up, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Definitely going to feel that in the morning."

His stomach growled, signaling the need for food. "I guess it's time to confront grandfather and sir asshat."

Shaking his head, Atemu trudged into the living room, ears perking on the sounds of a conversation. Upon closer inspection, he found Sugoroku and Yuugi sitting in the living room, drinking tea and talking amongst themselves.

Jealousy flared in the back of the Egyptian's mind. How dare Yuugi waltz in and act as if he had not disappeared for six years. He couldn't sit down with his grandfather and catch up so easily. He had hurt his grandfather with leaving and yet he sat here talking like old times? That was nothing but bull shit in his opinion.

Atemu cleared his throat, making his presence known. Twin sets of amethyst eyes locked onto his piercing ruby.

Sugoroku smiled, motioning for Atemu to come in.

"Atemu, my boy. Are you alright, you look rather…"

"Angry?" He suggested. He crossed his arms, glaring at Yuugi. "I'm sorry for intruding as so. However, I was locked in the stockroom against my will."

Yuugi snickered, using his hand to cover his all-knowing smile.

Sugoroku already knew Yuugi had something to do with this. He turned his eyes onto Yuugi's.

"Yuugi, why would you do that? Atemu was doing the shop's inventory."

The reprimanding, Yuugi frowned, his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. He just made fun of me as usual."

"My boy, don't let him get to you." He paused, and took a drink of his tea. "You and Atemu will need to get along. He lives here and helps me run the shop."

The words sunk into Yuugi's mind. His eyes bugging out as he yelled.

"WHAT? Why the hell does he live here? How can you house my ex-boyfriend and let him work with you and LIVE here?"

"Watch your language, Yuugi. No grandson of mine will speak to his old man in such a manner." He watched Yuugi apologize, rolling his eyes. "I do not care if he is your ex or not. Atemu is the best worker I've had in years and he lives here. Get used to it."

Atemu merely smirked, gazing at his boss and his ex with a smirk.

Sugoroku yawned, stretching his arms as he got up, taking his and Yuugi's cups into the kitchen.

"Well I must say, it's been a long day. I'm heading off for a nap." He turned to Atemu. "You can go ahead and close the shop for the day, Atemu. I also expect you to fix the door you broke to get out of the stockroom."

"How did you-"

"Because I heard you break it, earlier. I may be old but my hearing is still up to par."

Atemu simply nodded, watching as Sugoroku walked off, leaving one final thing to say.

"Also, Yuugi… Do help him close up the shop. It's a two person job."

Yuugi growled in annoyance, his anger growing as his grandfather disappeared.

"Well, Little One, shall me close the shop?"

"I guess so, oh clumsy one!"

Both glared at one another, heading off to do their duties in the shop.

Sugoroku turned in for a nap, his thoughts drifting off in sadness.

'I wish these two could grow up and realize how much they miss each other.'


	2. The one with the industrial piercing

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two

* * *

Yuugi sat in the shop, watching Atemu putter around, moving boxes in the storage room and fixing the door. A smirk graced his lips as he licked a finger, turning the page of his magazine. He held the magazine eye level, glasses perched upon his nose. He silently counted to three in his head, his smirk growing larger by the minute.

A startled gasp echoed through the confines of the small game shop, Yuugi's laughter muffled by the magazine. Atemu stomped into the game shop, eyes narrowed, and a glare marring his features. He stood in his usual attire of black pants and a sleeveless top. However, his hair stood limp, dripping in water. He continued to glare at Yuugi, arms crossed, water dripping down the sides of his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

Yuugi kept the magazine eye level, hiding his face from the other's view.

"What do you mean, oh clumsy one?"

"You know very well what I'm speaking of Yuugi Mutou."

At the mentioning of his full name, the man groaned, eyes narrowing behind his magazine. However, before he was able to reply, the magazine was ripped from his hands, his eyes meeting those of bright crimson.

He smirked slightly, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Atemu's hand grasped his chin up, their eyes locking automatically. Yuugi could only stare… The man's cockiness left at the sign of anger shining in Atemu's fierce rubies.

"Why the hell did you place that bucket of water on the storage room's door?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, jerking his face from the other's grasp. He rolled his eyes, meeting his gaze with one of amusement.

"How do you know it was me?"

Atemu couldn't help it. He snorted, crossing his arms. "Because I doubt Grandpa would do that. In the six years I've lived here, he has not been a practical joker. Plus, you used to do this shit to me all the time when we were growing up."

"He has that hand in the display window. Remember how he used to scare the hell out of us with that thing?"

"Yes, I remember that quite well. I think that is why he keeps it around. It's a reminder of our childhood."

"Hmm…"

Atemu smirked, reminiscing on old memories. He then turned his attention to Yuugi, raising a brow.

"Despite the six years since we have seen one another you haven't changed much, partner." He paused, gauging Yuugi's reaction. He smirked triumphantly as the younger man shifted uncomfortably, a pout marring his features.

"You're still the little trickster I knew in our childhood and you're still easily excited over books and of course, Duel Monsters."

"No."

"What?"

Yuugi took off his glasses, using his shirt to clean the lenses. "I'm not the same person, Atemu." He paused and shifted his weight onto his left foot. "I don't enjoy Duel Monsters anymore. I only play for charities and the desire of my fans. It's all for them. I find little reason to care for it anymore."

Atemu stared at Yuugi, brows raised in questioning. He sighed softly, sweeping soggy bangs from his face.

"How can you not care about a game that you have loved dearly for years?"

Yuugi shrugged, putting his glasses back on. "Duel Monsters was easily forgotten once I stopped caring about all games in general. The desire to defeat and teach others about that shitty heart of the cards business finally became more of an annoyance if you catch my drift."

The Egyptian shook his head, resting his arms on the display case. "Frankly, I don't. It seems as if you are going against your grandfather's teachings that you fought so hard to protect and cherish. How does that make you feel, Yuugi?"

"Look, Atemu. I know that you can't accept that I'm no longer "your partner." After we broke up, things changed. I threw myself into school and out of dueling. Hell, I don't play games as often as I used to. I'm a writer for god's sake!"

"To think… Your grandfather named you "game" because of your instant attraction to playing with anyone and anything. How would he react if he heard this conversation right now?"

Yuugi glared, picked up his things off the counter and headed into the house with a huff. This childish bickering with Atemu was a nuisance. Dealing with the man so far had been alright up until this day. Why had the man become such a total asshat?

Atemu rolled his eyes at Yuugi's "dramatic" exit. He knew that was coming. Yuugi never stuck around for confrontation. It was one of the things that still made Yuugi his "partner." Shaking his head, Atemu gazed down at his soaked clothing, groaning with a long sigh.

"Guess I better change out of these before I continue onward with work."

* * *

Yuugi sat in the living room, chewing on the end of a pencil eraser, tapping his fingers against his laptop's keyboard. He tilted his head to the side, gazing at the computer screen with a frown.

All the while, Sugoroku watched his grandson's silent actions. A smile graced his lips at the rare sight. Yuugi had done this in the past, confused or angered with whatever he was working on. In high school Atemu constantly teased him for this. He could only hope that Yuugi would continue to show small traces of his past self. He knew one of them would occur momentarily.

As if on clockwork, Yuugi brushed his blond bangs away from his face, exposing his left ear. Light reflected against Yuugi's ear, causing the old man to shield his eyes for the time being. Moments later, the light left, showing off a rather large barbell going through Yuugi's ear at a diagonal angle. Sugoroku shuddered at the sight. That looked painful!

Yuugi sighed, glaring at the computer once more. He set his chewed pencil to the side, finding his grandfather's eyes on him. Raising a brow, Yuugi spoke, turning his attention to his guardian.

"What's wrong?"

Sugoroku blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was just uh… thinking." He paused, noticing the disapproving look that Yuugi sported. Huffing, the aged Mutou continued, "I couldn't help but notice that rather painful looking piercing in your ear."

Yuugi touched the bar in his ear, face blank. "Oh are you talking about my industrial piercing?" He waved it off, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Yes, I guess if that's what you call it." He paused, continuing further. "When did you get that? I thought you weren't a fan of piercings?"

Yuugi's lips pursed together, a look of indignation crossing his features as he fell in deep thought.

"Yeah… This was something I did right after I moved out… I was feeling rebellious and wanted to do something unexpected of me."

"Yuugi…You've never been this way. Why did you feel the urge to do this?"

"As I said, rebellion is the key factor in the existence of this piercing. Besides…" He grinned, toying with the barbell. "It's quite the chick magnet."

"You're not gay anymore?"

Yuugi shook his head, pushing his laptop to the side.

"I'm bisexual. I discovered that not long after I moved out."

"Ah."

Silence filled the room. Yuugi felt uncomfortable dealing with these types of questions, especially if his grandfather was not familiar with his new outlook on life and things in general. With a sigh Yuugi gathered his things again, leaving the room with a wave to his grandfather.

Sugoroku nodded at Yuugi's departure, a frown marring his wrinkled features. He knew Yuugi felt uncomfortable. The answer was obvious as he saw the frown on the younger man's face. Crossing his arms across his chest, the old man turned away from the living room, mind set on fixing this problem.

Yuugi lay on his bed eyes closed. His mind wandered away from the present, old memories setting in.

_Flashback_

_Hands roamed across pale skin, a pair of lips scaling across soft porcelain. Yuugi shuddered, moaning at the touch. He closed his eyes in bliss, inviting the other to continue with his ministrations…_

_The memory changed…_

_Now Yuugi stood, a note in hand, eyes wide in sorrow. His eyes scanned across the paper, anger crossing his features in a matter of moments. It was stupid really… High school honestly was the worst and most immature time in their lives. If the number of problems that the couple faced was any proof, then Yuugi knew he and Atemu would be millionaires. Hell, dealing with high school drama was another problem. Rumors spread, and lies were told. Neither man trusted the other._

_The note changed everything all because of a simple sentence that littered this plain piece of notebook paper._

"_The ten things I hate about Yuugi Mutou…"_

_It wasn't the list itself that brought anger and tears… It was the title of the list that brought about anger and sadness. Yet, there was more to it than that. Yuugi didn't speak of it often as it was a touchy subject._

Yuugi shook his head, turning onto his side, fiddling with his industrial piercing. He spun the bar in his ear with two fingers, toying with it carelessly. It was times like this that he wished he had an outlet for his pain. Drinking had once taken away the pain, as had the piercing.

Drinking was not a choice any longer. Especially after the promise he made to his grandfather. Alcohol could not take over his life and his choices. Alcohol was there no longer craved or needed. This alone nixed out half of Yuugi's plans.

Dealing with the repressive thoughts of their break-up was not easy or welcome. Taking control of his problems and erasing all thoughts and connections to Atemu was hard. His best friend since childhood to his lover of four years had been hard as hell. What had been the best option? In the end, being single won the poll.

Yet, Yuugi knew there was little he could do to forget Atemu forever. At this thought, Yuugi stopped toying with his piercing, letting his hands fall at his sides. His shirt lifted slightly, exposing his tattoo from earlier years of rebellion as a teenager. Letters adorned in a fancy font were exposed, decorated in script with elegant wisps and charcoal shading, a couple of words hidden beneath the man's t-shirt.

Yuugi groaned, adjusting his shirt. He closed his eyes, resting his head against his pillow with a sigh. Maybe a nap would help for the time being. However, all thoughts of a peaceful nap died the moment a soft tapping on his door echoed through the small room.

Agitated, Yuugi mumbled, burying his face into his pillow once more, ignoring the person outside his door.

The person knocked once more, huffing softly before entering the room without a second thought.

Sugoroku entered the room, tsking at the sight of the room. Clothes were strewn about, empty bottles of soda littered the desk and books were stacked into piles all around the bed and the shelves. Yuugi certainly gained sloppiness.

Yuugi lifted his head, seeing his grandfather in his bedroom. He groaned and gazed at his elder, head tilted to the side.

"What's up, grandpa?"

Sugoroku frowned at Yuugi, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Well I have some good news and bad news."

Not liking where this was going, Yuugi pulled himself up, gazing at his grandfather in confusion and curiosity.

"Oh god, what's the good news?"

"Arthur is coming to visit. He says he has found a few things of interest to show off."

Yuugi nodded, swallowing. "What's the bad news?"

"He's staying here for a while and he will be staying in Atemu's room."

Yuugi's eyes widened, his mouth open. He knew where this was going.

"Oh god… Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is."

"You and Atemu will be sharing this room for a while. I'm sorry, Yuugi. Arthur is my best friend. I can't simply ask him to stay in a hotel. It's not right."

"WHAT?"

To be continued…


	3. The one with the photo

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Three

* * *

"WHAT?"

Sugoroku winced, his grandson's voice breaking through his eardrums and quite possibly even the sound barrier. He knew Yuugi would react this way. But there was only so much he could do. After all, Yuugi had just returned. Kicking him out would only weaken their bond as grandfather and grandson.

Yuugi slumped further into his bed, burying his face into one of his three pillows. He screamed into the mass of cotton comfort, sound muffled. His anger and repulsion for this situation grew, making it harder for Sugoroku to make amends for his situation.

After a few moments, Yuugi eventually lifted his head from the confines of the pillow, hair sticking up worse than it usually had. He gazed at his grandfather with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't we send Atemu off to a hotel for a while? Or why don't I just go and stay at a hotel for while. It wouldn't be any trouble."

Yuugi hoped this would amend the situation, allowing his pet peeve of personal space to stay within normal bounds. Although the chances of winning this situation were slim to none from the look of pure annoyance his grandfather currently held.

"Yuugi…" The elder Mutou shifted in his stance, resting his weight on his right leg. He crossed his arms, shaking his head as he continued. "Atemu is a member of this family just as you are. He will continue to live here as long as he wants." He paused once more, giving Yuugi's bedroom a once over. "And you are not staying anywhere else. You are my grandson and have just returned home for the first time in six years. I will not have you living elsewhere."

Yuugi groaned, sitting Indian style on the bed. He crossed his arms, infamous pout gracing his features.

"He isn't family by blood." He mumbled, tearing his attention away from Sugoroku. This move earned a roll of his eyes.

"Yuugi, seriously, you're twenty-three years old. Start acting your age and get over this weird love-hate attitude you have towards Atemu. He's one of the best workers I have ever had in the shop and he's like my second grandson."

At this statement, Yuugi simply shook his head, accepting his fate for what it was. Arthur would not stay that long at least. Atemu would eventually move back into his own room and then they could go back to hating one another.

Did he really want that to happen? Yuugi never really understood where he stood on his feelings towards Atemu since they broke up. He had been the one to end their long-term relationship. The mere circulation of an age old list, jealousy, and insecurity ended everything. Was high school not just a phase in life that everyone had to overcome in order to mature and grow up?

Yuugi shook his head, running a hand through his unruly hair. He thought this over once more, vaguely aware of his grandfather's spying eye.

"Yuugi, I want you to help Atemu pack up his things. He's moving in here for a while. I'll eventually go down to the storage unit and get out the old bed that your mother used when she stayed here." There was a pause at the mention of his mother. His grandfather had never come to terms with the loss of his daughter in the prime of her life. "Can you do that without starting anything?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders in response, a playful smirk gracing his lips. Oh he would not start anything for now…

* * *

Atemu sighed, throwing his clothes into a box. He was not thrilled about staying with Yuugi. Dealing with Yuugi was similar to dealing with a child. The man whom he had dated years ago was very childish in nature. Yuugi had toys and games of all kinds despite his age and was very particular on the placement of anything in his room. Atemu knew that Yuugi was most likely having a fit in his mind over the rearranging of things in his room. The elder man did not like this situation any more than Yuugi probably did. However, when it came to Sugoroku, both men set aside their differences.

Yuugi always kept quiet when it came to pleasing his grandfather. The man raised him and was there for him all through the loss of his mother. The pain of losing her was very hard for both men to deal with. Yuugi's mother was the only other guardian in his life other than Sugoroku himself. Things had changed with her death. However, his return to Domino was not known widely. Only a handful of people knew why Yuugi had returned home in the first place.

Atemu had been Yuugi's best friend for years… He was the person he went to for everything. They did practically everything together since they were children. Their friendship evolved during their years in high school. It flourished but ended over childish matters. Yuugi often found himself upset for ending it with Yami to begin with. Yet, the man knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the way things turned out. He would have eventually moved away for college as he had. Atemu would not go, he knew this.

Atemu wiped sweat from his brow, running a hand through his unruly hair. He honestly did not have many possessions that were needed to move out of this room. He only had his clothes and his many accessories and a few pictures that he kept hidden. That and of course his laptop. The Egyptian man yawned slightly, wishing he could curl up in his bed for a nap. The action would have to wait until he came to unpacking his things into Yuugi's room.

The mere thought of this once again fluttered through his mind. Dealing with Yuugi in a small space such as his own bedroom was not unwelcome nor was it exciting. From the way Yuugi's voice filtered through the hallway, Atemu knew that the man would give him hell for this.

Shaking his head, Atemu picked up a few of the boxes, trudging down the hall with them. He took a deep breath, praying to every deity he knew for a smooth "move in."

Yuugi shook his head, seeing his former boyfriend walking into his bedroom. He kept calm for the moment, knowing that there was little he could do to win this argument and situation that Sugoroku had thrown them into. Yuugi heard Atemu shuffle into the room, setting a few boxes down on the floor. Yuugi took this moment to see the fiery crimson eyes studying his small form, curiosity dancing within the all familiar depths.

It took all he had not to smile fully, heart turning to mush at the very sight. Atemu's eyes were his favorite thing about the man. They held an aura of mysteriousness and maturity that was well over the man's true age. Atemu had always been far more mature than anyone gave him credit for. It was honestly surprising how he and the elder man got along so well during their childhood. Yuugi was the carefree spirit, and always a child at heart. Atemu had always been the serious one, the natural born leader. The Egyptian man always seemed to hold control of any situation regardless of its positive or negative aspects. It was all the more reason he felt himself missing their old relationship.

This thought passed through Yuugi's mind, causing his eyes to widen quickly. He blushed, turning his attention away from the elder man. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, hoping to hide the obvious blush that covered his face. He did not need his new "roommate" to see this.

"Yuugi I wanted to speak with you upfront about this entire ordeal."

Yuugi jumped out of his stupor, taking in the man's tone. Atemu sounded so serious that it worried the smaller and younger man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm sorry I'm forced to move in here with you. I know how you feel about having your own personal space."

Yuugi almost smiled. Atemu remembered his fear of sharing a room with someone whom he had a deep connection with. Yuugi had always been the one to fear commitment. He never understood his fear nor looked deeper to indulge in the true factors.

Yuugi didn't say anything for a moment. He merely shrugged his shoulders, sighing heavily. He turned his attention towards the blankets on the bed. They were strewn across the full-sized bed, making his OCD ways take form. Yuugi took this advantage, taking the blankets into his hands, and straightening them out, folding them in a matter of easiness that Yuugi found himself perfecting. He wanted to avoid this conversation with Atemu. However, fate deemed other methods than allowing him peace for this awkward move in.

"Yuugi… I know you… You are never okay with something like this. Why don't you tell me what you're feeling? It's not like we're in high school anymore. You don't have to endure something simply because you can't do anything about it."

At this, Yuugi twisted the blankets in hand, bangs falling into his face. He had a death grip on the cloth, his anger beginning to bubble. Yet, Yuugi managed to keep his anger in check as well as his sadness at this declaration. It definitely was not the past… They were adults… Two adults forced into sharing a room for an indefinite amount of time. It was even more of the reason Yuugi wished he had not moved in with his grandfather all over again. The elder Mutou did not leave much of an option after everything that happened in the past few years. It wasn't surprising that his grandfather hadn't taken him away from the influences in the first place.

Taking in a deep breath, Yuugi fiddled with the cloth in hand, folding it once again.

"You're right, Atemu. This is not the past. And with this knowledge you must also realize that we are not the same people we were six years ago. Things have changed. I may seem the same on the outside and even slightly similar in personality that I once held. But that does not mean I will let my childish antics take over the predicament that we're currently in."

It was the Egyptian's turn to raise a brow, taking in his former lover's words. Yuugi usually would start arguing with him at this point, yet here they both stood, silence hovering around them, coated in tension. There was definitely a change in Yuugi's attitude that was for sure.

"I didn't mean it like that, Yuugi. I merely wanted to make sure you were not angry at me for barging into your personal space. I know how it feels to feel intruded upon suddenly. "

"What can I say? I mean we are in a situation that we have no control over. Neither of us can leave as Grandpa has basically forbidden it. Besides he wants us to get along. I think that is why he's forcing us to stay here. "Yuugi shrugged his shoulders a little, setting the blanket down on his bed once again, a frown marring his features. He turned towards Atemu motioning towards the bed.

"What?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, taking one of the boxes that the elder man held. He set it on the bed, tapping his foot as Atemu simply stood there confused.

"You can take the bed. I don't mind sleeping on a pallet. I'm used to it…" He trailed off a bit, shaking his head for some unknown reason. After a few minutes he then sighed, taking the other box from the Egyptian's arms. He once again set the box on the bed adjacent to the other. "Might as well help you move in here. It's not like we have much of a choice anyways considering Arthur will be here soon enough."

Atemu blinked, nodding his head dumbfounded. There was definitely more to Yuugi Mutou than he knew. The man seemed bipolar. He did not know how to react to this situation with his ex. Yuugi seemed at ease, helping him move his boxes into the room, even going as far to offer his bed to him. Something was amiss.

Atemu nodded at Yuugi's declaration, following him out into the other man's bedroom, lifting more boxes and transferring them to Yuugi's room. During the entire transaction, neither man spoke more than a few comments, each keeping the other on edge of the growing tension.

It was after they started moving some of the boxes into the room that the duo collapsed from exhaustion, Atemu on the bed and Yuugi sitting at his desk. Both wiped sweat from their brows, minds weary.

Yuugi's stomach growled in protest. It was demanding food and mild pain executed from his lack of nourishment for the day. Annoyed, Yuugi tapped his hands across his stomach, ignoring the butterflies that fluttered there. All the while, Atemu watched Yuugi's actions in amusement. Yuugi always proved how stubborn he was despite maturation and childishness. He still had many of his original qualities he held as a teen. Although, Atemu was quickly familiarizing himself with Yuugi's tactics and motives of being the game king of Duel Monsters. He and Yuugi had a shared passion for Duel Monsters. However, he had long ago given up on the game and Yuugi still continued to play and collect cards. He was surprised that Yuugi was beginning to outgrow his love for the game. His thought even extended to games in general. It wasn't surprising that his grandfather had named him "game."

Shaking his head, Atemu gazed at his former lover with a sigh, watching as the younger man tapped his chin, eyes scanning across the line of boxes that stood on the bed. Yuugi raised a brow at his ex, gesturing towards the boxes. "So, where do you want to start? Do you want to start on this box or this one?"

Atemu shrugged and nodded at one box. "Sure let's just start with this one." He pointed at a box labeled clothing. Carefully he opened the box, and began to look at Yuugi with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Where do you want me to put this stuff?"

Yuugi pointed towards his chest of drawers. "You can put them in the bottom drawer."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

From that point on neither spoke, causing the tension to rise once again. It was as if this was a constant in their lives. Nothing was the same. At least, this is what Atemu thought, as he heard Yuugi jump, dropping something from his box. The Egyptian's brows raised in curiosity, catching sight of what Yuugi had found in the box. Atemu's eyes were wide as red dusted his cheeks. He saw a photograph in his hands that was one of his most treasured pictures ever. Yuugi held a picture of himself naked, one that he had given to his ex years ago for Valentine's Day.

Atemu's eyes were wide as he gauged Yuugi's expression. The man was silent, staring at the photo in his hands with a bright red face. He almost dropped the photo, eyes narrowed in a fashion unknown of his usual features. The man dropped his gaze from the photo, turning his attention towards the taller of the two. Amethyst met crimson.

"What the hell are you doing with this?"

Atemu knew he was in trouble. He did not know what to say or do in this situation. He was fucked either way.

"Uh… you gave it to me?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, putting the photo in his pocket, turning a glare onto the elder. "You are not supposed to keep pictures of your ex-boyfriend, Atemu. You know this. Why the hell did you keep this one around?"

"…."

Yuugi merely blinked at this, tapping his foot in agitation. "Speechless? How are you speechless about this? Why do you still have a picture of me, naked?"

Atemu gulped, face as red as his eyes.

"I uh…" He coughed a little, clearing his throat. "I guess I needed it to get through the past?"

"That is not getting over the past or getting through it. You're still trying to live in the past. I think this is why you and I didn't last as long in a relationship." He took the photo out of his pocket and threw it on the bed.

"If you want to continue living in the past and thinking we have still have a chance together go ahead and keep that picture of me. However, be aware that if you keep it, you will only piss me off further and I will make sure you have a horrible time while staying with me."

With that said Yuugi abandoned the photo and the conversation and headed out of the room leaving Atemu to stand there dumbfounded.

Atemu could not believe what had just happened. Yuugi, the ever shy and innocent person who held a carefree nature was bitching at him for a photo. Despite the wrongness of having a photo of his ex naked even years after their failed relationship, he felt compelled to keep some of his dignity. Yuugi did not have the right to get that pissed off by it. He turned his eyes towards the photo lying on the bed. He had two choices. He could keep the photo and enjoy his fantasies of a pleading Yuugi or he could give up the photo and not piss Yuugi off further. However the second choice left him with a pleasant time while Arthur stayed with them. Besides, there was a chance that their relationship could grow again wasn't there?

Decision set in stone, Atemu turned from the photo, giving it a final look. He frowned, and headed towards his boxes. He began to unpack his things and set them into the drawer that Yuugi had instructed him to use.

Giving up his fantasies was part of the deal, even if it meant leaving the past and moving forward. There was always a slim chance that Yuugi might forgive him. Six years changed a person. But did six years chance the way you felt about your first love?

Yuugi sat in the living room, shaking his head. Dealing with Atemu and that picture bothered him greatly. Being forced into a living space with the man of his dreams was taking a turn for the worst. He knew deep down that nothing could change about his true feelings towards the man. His heart always fluttered in his chest whenever he was around.

Love was a bitter and cruel thing just as his addictions were. Alcohol had been an outlet for his emotional ties to the past. Yet, things changed once he met the other person in his life. Things had been easy going and perfect. Commitment became a bitch and took her chance to step in and make the situation out of control.

Yuugi was living in the present, forgetting everything he had loved when he was in Domino. Nothing mattered to the man other than his grandfather and his career. Even his career was slipping past his grasp. Jobs were hard to come by… Domino was a small town. He did not want to deal with Seto Kaiba, the one person he never wished to deal with ever again. Especially deal with him after a problem that happened a few years previous.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as a pair of leather boots thudded against the carpeted stairs. Yuugi's ears perked at the sound. He knew all too well that it was Atemu gracing his presence. A soft cough/clearing of the throat took place. This was one of Atemu's cues for attention. It was one of the things that never changed about the man.

Amethyst eyes turned onto crimson. The Egyptian's arms were crossed at his chest, a frown marring his usually stoic features. Yuugi waited for a moment, signaling that he was ready for Atemu to commence with his conversation.

"So what did you want to tell me, Atemu?"

"I wanted to apologize for you finding that photo. I usually have it well hid. I guess I just had it out from when I was gathering my things together."

"And?"

"And, I'm sorry that I kept it. But that's all you are going to hear from me. I wish to keep my pride, thank you."

Yuugi merely nodded eyes downcast. He was tired of dealing with the man's excuses that grew daily. Atemu was complex to many. Yuugi found himself fascinated with the man's mysterious aura. Both men were complete opposites. It was amazing that he and Yuugi even got along so well.

"So are you going to give the photo to me and forget it exists?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I don't want to have to come up with more pranks right now. It's hard enough with everything going on."

Both men chuckled at their conversation. Sugoroku's voice boomed from across the hall, announcing.

"Atemu! Yuugi! Arthur is here! Come greet him!"

Both men looked at one another, frowns marring their faces.

Even with six years apart the duo easily fell into step with their new lives as adults and former "friends" in high school.


	4. The one with the long night

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Four

* * *

Yuugi and Atemu gazed at one another with a frown, heading towards the kitchen. Neither man said anything as they headed there to meet Arthur. Yuugi had not seen the man since his teenage years. He did not know if Atemu had ever met him. After a few moments, the duo walked into the kitchen, seeing Sugoroku standing in the kitchen, making hot tea. The old man's best friend sat at the dining room table, gazing at Yuugi and Atemu with a raised brow. Arthur had not changed much other than a few added wrinkles to his already pale skin. His hair was combed in an old fashioned way, and he wore a suit that reminded Yuugi of something someone wore in the early twenties or thirties. Blue eyes twinkled in the light, a smile forming on Arthur's face. He motioned for the duo to step further into the kitchen.

"Yuugi it's lovely seeing you again." He stood up and offered his hand for a shake. In the midst of his actions he turned his eyes to Atemu. "Who might you be? I didn't realize that Yuugi had a twin?"

Atemu's expression faltered, face priceless. Yuugi held the same expression, a blush dusting across his cheeks. This was nothing new for the pair. Both men faced this with newcomers in the past. Many people thought that they were some fucked up twin-cest fantasy waiting to happen. If only they knew….

Atemu cleared his throat, shaking his head quickly. "My name is Atemu, Arthur." He paused and motioned towards Yuugi. "We are not related at all."

Arthur dropped his hand from his former shaking position and looked at the two with a dumbfounded expression. "I guess what they say is true. Your twin is somewhere out there, related or not. Luckily you have met yours, Yuugi." He ran a hand through his gray hair, chuckling.

"My apologies for the mistaken assumptions, it's just it's not every day you meet someone who has exotic hair such as the Mutou families."

Yuugi blushed at this, turning his head to the side. He nodded absently, waiting for his embarrassment to cease. Atemu noticed this, rolling his eyes at his former lover's actions. At least some form of Yuugi's teenage self remained. He chuckled under his breath, offering his hand to Arthur.

The elder grasped the Egyptian's hand, shaking it with a firm grasp. The men smiled at one another.

"It's alright. Yuugi and I are used to the assumption by now. Yuugi and I go way back to our teen aged years."

At this comment, Arthur's blue eyes widened. "Oh you are the ex-boyfriend who is staying here and helping Sugoroku with the shop aren't you?"

Atemu retracted his hand from the shake and fidgeted in his stance. "Yes, that's me. I've been here for a while now."

"Hmm… That is rare. I have never known anyone to get along with their former partner so well. This is rare indeed."

Yuugi at this point stepped in, face red. He was tired of hearing about this one-sided conversation.

"Well we're different I guess." He changed the subject moments later. "It's good to see you again, Arthur. Are you ready to enjoy some relaxation?"

Arthur gazed down at Yuugi with a smile, patting the smaller man on the shoulder. He often greeted Yuugi in this manner. The small form of his best friend's grandson reminded him so much of Sugoroku he often found himself amused. Yuugi definitely took after him that was for sure.

"It's good to see you again, Yuugi. It certainly has been a long time." He scrutinized Yuugi's appearance before letting out a whistle. "You certainly have grown into your age, Yuugi. I believe you have even grown a couple of inches since I last saw you."

Yuugi blushed at the compliments. He knew that his grandfather's best friend was trying to be nice. It was obvious he had not grown an inch since he was eighteen as he stood at a full five foot two. However, even if the compliment wasn't true it still was nice to hear them once in a while.

"Thanks, I guess I have. You don't look half bad yourself."

At this point, Sugoroku turned from the stove, carrying a kettle of tea. He smiled at the trio as they spoke.

"Would you all care for a cup of tea?"

It was simply that easy to fall back into routine.

The next couple of hours passed… Arthur and Sugoroku were out seeing a movie and having dinner and drinks after it let out. This situation left Yuugi and Atemu to their own devices for entertainment

Currently Yuugi sat in the living room, curled up on the couch with a journal, writing down bits and pieces of his current thought process. Yuugi wanted to start his first novel since finishing school. He had not been able to write anything in a month due to the stress he suffered from before he moved and when he had returned to Domino. He honestly had returned to Domino in order to get away from his problems, needing a fresh start. Life outside of Domino had not been easy at first. Growing up in a small town meant little to nothing surrounding the area. Once he left and headed out to different portions of the world, Yuugi found himself amazed with how much there was out there. School had been taken in different states: Texas, Florida and it all eventually ended in California. This is where he had run into the beginning and end of his problems.

Leaving Domino also meant leaving and forgetting about his grandfather and worst of all, Atemu. He felt a void in his heart at the thought of the man. It had taken him years to come to terms with his growing depression and feelings towards his first love. Commitment had been the downfall in each of his failed relationships since he and Atemu had ended it years ago. He found nothing of interest in anyone he met. Despite his preferences in men and women alike, no one caught his eye. No one could keep up with his love for games or nights out on the town for drinks at the local bar. Especially before he finally gave up drinking.

No one was good enough. Yuugi told himself daily that no one held a candle to his preferences in a lifelong partner. He had only felt this way about three people, one of which was Atemu. Yet, that was another reason he was back at home wasn't it? He shook his head, chewing on the cap of his pen. Everything was complicated… Nothing should have been this difficult.

Atemu walked down the stairs, seeing the light on in the living room. He raised a brow at it, wondering why Yuugi was still up. It was already midnight and the man was usually lying around in his room by now. A frown marred his features. Had he driven Yuugi out of his room? Cautiously he stepped into the living room, spying Yuugi on the couch, staring at the wall in deep thought. Concern ebbed at his heart. What was going on with Yuugi?

Atemu walked further into the room and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Partner, what are you doing down here this late at night?"

Yuugi blinked out of his daze. He looked up at Atemu. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you downstairs this late? You are usually in your room by now."

Yuugi set his pen and journal to the side. He shrugged at the elder man and sighed.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. It's your room just as much as it is mine. I wanted to let you watch television without me bothering you with my quietness."

At this statement, Atemu frowned. He took Yuugi's hand urging him to stand up. "You do not have to or need to do that. That is your bedroom, not mine. If anything, you should have told me to come down here. Why don't you come back up now? I think it's getting pretty late."

Yuugi frowned, eyeing the clock on the wall. The time shocked him. How the hell had it been that late already? His grandfather was never out that late.

"Alright, I guess. Just let me stop by the bathroom for my meds." Yuugi said, picking up his things and trudging up the stairs with Atemu behind him.

Yuugi stopped by the bathroom and took his meds, returning to their shared bedroom. He found Atemu staring at him in question. Curiously he pried on the other man's stare.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He started, but the look Yuugi gave him told him to elaborate. "I'm just curious about you. You seem so different these days. I feel like I'm not even talking to my old friend anymore."

"In some ways I'm not the same person. It's been six years, Atemu things are bound to change someone, even me."

Atemu sat down on Yuugi's bed scrutinizing Yuugi's words. His eyes narrowed slightly, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it may have, but I have not become someone completely different, Yuugi. " He paused and noticed the grim expression Yuugi sported. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean… Time does change a person and the way they act. Is it not fair for you to give me another chance to at least be friends with you?"

Yuugi gave the man a perplexed look as he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Friends….? Are we not friends? We are talking and not arguing… We are hanging out and discussing matters. How does that not make us friends, Atemu?"

"Your definition and my definition of friendship differ completely. Friendship is the desire to spend time with someone who is important to you and not forced. "He motioned towards Yuugi and continued. "This is not a friendship, Yuugi. You and I never would have spoken again had you not returned here in the first place. Tell me… Would you have called me and asked to talk or hang out if you had not been forced to live here with me?"

Yuugi thought this over in his head, feeling his temper flaring. He fought to keep calm in this conversation. He did not need to start another knockdown drag out with his old flame. Cautiously he shook his head, staring into crimson depths.

"No, I wouldn't have. There are some things that take longer than six years to make sense, Atemu. Maybe one day you can realize how things have changed since you made that list in high school. It was not the list that even bothered me. It was the act you put on during our entire relationship. You're quite the actor and you put on a good show until it ended and your true self was revealed." He paused and threw one of his pillows on the floor and some blankets from his closet as well. He formed a pallet on the floor crawling down onto it with a sigh.

Atemu watched this, confusion and hurt running through his mind and heart. "Yuugi…. You know I did not mean that. You know how much I cared, and how much I still care about you. Why can you not let this go and allow me to be your friend again?"

Yuugi turned on his side, staring at the wall, fighting back tears. He took off his glasses and set them on the side of the floor by his pillow.

"There are some things that take time. Maybe I have my reasons, Atemu. I still don't trust you enough to allow that to happen."

The Egyptian man growled low in his throat, picking himself off the bed. He bent down on Yuugi's pallet, straddling the man on it. He forced Yuugi to gaze at him, a glare forming on his features.

"Get off me, Atemu!"

"No! Not until you give me a valid reason for your fucked up thoughts."

"Excuse me?" Yuugi struggled to get out from under Atemu. He couldn't match the other man's strength, causing him to growl low in his throat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why can you not let go of your insecurities and allow yourself to be happy just once?"

Finally, Yuugi managed to push the man off him with full force. He growled at Atemu, eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how much shit I've been through in the past six years since you broke my heart you asshat! How dare you try and force your way back in my life after all this time. You never called me or even tried to contact me!"

Atemu's blood began to boil at this. How dare his ex start this mess again? "You start this all over again? How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry! I knew you wouldn't answer me. Why call you when I know you would ignore me? What gives you the right to say these things to me whenever you never contacted me neither? You are just a selfish brat, Yuugi." He sneered down at him and forced himself to calm down. "And you know what the sad thing is? I can't stop myself from loving you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuugi's forehead, kissing him softly. He pulled away and trudged himself back onto the bed. There was nothing else he could do for now. Things were already shot to hell. He only hoped that Yuugi would forgive him and admit he still wanted to be friends at least. He could live as friends with him despite his love for the man.

All the while, Yuugi sat there, eyes wide, tears flowing down his cheeks. It had started off horribly for their first night together as roommates. How could they deal with this shit for the duration of Arthur's stay?

Groaning, Yuugi turned on his side again, and curled up with the blankets. He wiped at his tear-stained face. At some point, Atemu must have turned off the lights as the television in the room reflected its light within the darkness.

Yuugi closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him. His depression was worsening with everything that had occurred in that confrontation. Could he truly admit that he still felt something towards Atemu after all these years?


	5. The one with the White Russians'

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Chapter Five_

_

* * *

_

The night had been long and drawn out. He couldn't find any point in sleeping. Falling asleep when angry was impossible. Yuugi turned side to side on the pallet on the floor, eyes gazing blurred at the ceiling of his room. Moonlight reflected off his large side window, beaming down onto his pale face. Every so often he turned his eyes towards the clock on his desk, reading with some difficulty. Digital block numbers glowed in the darkness, reading three in the morning. Sugoroku and Arthur showed up drunk and disoriented two prior to this moment. Yuugi made sure that both men made it to their respectful rooms without falling and injuring something on their fragile bodies. After all, neither man was getting any younger.

Yuugi sighed heavily, folding his arms beneath his head. He kept his gaze away from the bed where his former lover snoozed through his torment. If there was one thing that the elder man was good at, it was sleeping through anything despite the tension they endured not long ago. Everything was beginning to grow further into perspective for Yuugi. He was beginning to realize the mistakes he was making all over again. Despite his age of twenty-three, he was still following the beliefs and immaturity he held when everything with Atemu fell apart.

Atemu… The man was the reason for everything. He was the reason for the younger male's problems. At this thought, Yuugi's face contorted into a frown, eyes closing as old memories flooded through his mind. He wouldn't necessarily call them memories. These flashbacks were common, brought on by his negative decisions within the past six years. He had gone through countless treatments to help with his addictions, many of which still lay dormant within his mind. The temptation was always there, especially for alcohol. Drinking was his biggest downfall next to smoking cigarettes. He fell into a pitfall of depression and took to smoking and drinking, leaving him with nothing in the end. The main reason he stopped was for his grandfather. Sugoroku begged him to return home. He told of how much he missed his only grandson and how much he needed him back in the shop. Yet, at this point Yuugi was beginning to realize that his grandfather was trying to patch things up between him and Atemu.

Atemu… The name did not flow across his tongue. It was more the reason he had grown accustomed to calling his lover by his preferred name, "Yami." Not many were given the privilege to do so. He and only the man's cousin were allowed to call him by this nickname. Even the mere thought of this reminded Yuugi of the many names the duo had for one another. Atemu had always called him partner or little one. He loved being called partner. Little one just annoyed the living hell out of him.

After a while, Yuugi managed to find peace within his fatigued mind. He closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless slumber. The only things that mattered were finding peace and balance with the problems at hand. He was going to follow his past despite the pain he felt from it. Some things were definitely not worth drama.

Atemu opened his eyes, squinting as light poured into the room. He groaned, sitting up in the bed, running a hand through his spiky mane of hair. After allowing himself to wake up, he gazed around the room, remembering where he was. Sighing under his breath, he turned his attention to the floor where the pallet from the night before no longer existed. His eyes widened at the sight of this. Yuugi had never been a morning person. He usually slept in until noon or later. Curiosity bubbled through his mind as he wondered where the man was. It wasn't until that moment that the events from the night before played out within in his mind. Frowning, Atemu stepped out of bed, stretching the kinks out of his back. Once he finished stretching he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and headed out of the room to the bathroom.

After a few minutes he returned from the bathroom, yawning. He finished getting ready for the morning and returned to the bedroom. He looked around the room once he returned, realizing that he had still not come in contact with Yuugi once since he woke up.

'Where the hell is he?' Atemu thought, scratching his head. The thoughts from the night before ran through his mind, reminding him of what occurred in the early hours of the night. They had gotten into a fight. Groaning, Atemu went through the drawer that Yuugi had set his clothes into, and picked out a black shirt and a pair of leather pants and adorning accessories of a black choker, and numerous leather wrist cuffs. His style had not changed since high school, something that Sugoroku had teased him about for ages.

Moments later, the man scratched his head, walking down the stairs. Yuugi was still nowhere in sight. This was odd.

Atemu walked into the kitchen spying Sugoroku with a pot of coffee. He raised a brow as Arthur walked in from the other entrance to the kitchen. The old man walked up behind Sugoroku and ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. This scene caused Atemu's eyes to widen past their usual narrowed stance.

'What the hell is going on here?' He thought, feeling odd at scene portrayed in front of his eyes. Annoyed and red-faced, the Egyptian made different plans.

'Maybe a day out of the game shop will help. After all, it is my day off.' With this thought set in, Atemu headed off with different ideas in mind.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, here's your tab and I hope you guys have a great day."

Yuugi walked off from the high top table, going back behind the bar of his new job. Yuugi smiled, falling into his old mannerisms of working in the hospitality industry. This was nothing new to the man. He made his way through college and beyond by bar tending and waiting tables. The money was good and it was easy to please people when you were as handsome as Yuugi Mutou.

The man smiled as he watched his customers walk out of the restaurant. Smiling, Yuugi stood behind the bar, sighing. He had gotten the job fairly easily. It was one of the reasons he had returned to Domino other than to see his family and get away after the situation of leaving someone at the altar. This bar/restaurant had been Yuugi's first job in the past. He had worked there since he had turned sixteen. Yet, he was never able to bar tend until now. His old boss still ran the place and wanted Yuugi back. So here he stood, working on his first few hours without any need of training.

Bored for the moment, Yuugi pulled out his iPhone, spying a few random text messages from a few friends he hadn't seen in a while. Smiling once more, Yuugi replied to them, and frowned when he saw one from said person who made him return to Domino in the first place. Annoyed, he erased the text and turned off his phone.

'Why can't she leave me alone?' He thought, putting his phone back in his back pocket.

Atemu walked down the streets of Domino, worriedly. He had no idea where Yuugi was and had not thought about asking Sugoroku where Yuugi was after seeing that scene with Arthur and the elder Mutou in the kitchen. He did not want to intrude upon the situation of something that apparently was not meant for the eyes of another.

Annoyance fueled the man's need to escape. He walked down further into the heart of Domino, spying one of the city's family-owned restaurants that he knew all too well. Millennia, a family owned restaurant that held one of the best bars all around stood in front of him. This was the place that he and Yuugi spent their first date, and had asked Yuugi out in the past. Hell, it was where Yuugi worked for the majority of his high school life. A frown marred his features as old memories flooded through his mind. This restaurant held the remembrance of their on-off relationship. It also felt as if something was drawing him towards Millennia again. Confusion settled in the pit of his growling stomach at this thought. Judgment set in stone for a decent meal, Atemu walked through the doors of the eatery, smiling at a few of the hostesses as he did. Many of the workers knew Atemu very well, some too well.

He sauntered into the bar, brows rising in curiosity at the sight of Yuugi behind the bar.

'What the hell is he doing here?'

Yuugi chose that moment to hear the bar door open, amethyst eyes locking to meet those of his former boyfriend. A nervousness and silent feeling filled Yuugi's stomach as he gazed at the man now sitting down at the bar top, questions easily seen dancing in the depths of his fiery gaze.

Despite the worry and impending doom he felt, Yuugi walked over to Yami's spot at the bar, a neutral expression guarding his true feelings.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, keeping to the worker and customer status. He wanted to avoid any type of confrontation that would eventually erupt in the future. The need to keep it at home was needed especially since he had just gotten this job.

Atemu raised a brow at Yuugi's directness. He was not used to the little one's first step approach. Yuugi usually avoided forwardness when direct confrontation in any means of social interaction. Confused by Yuugi's tone, he simply shrugged his shoulders lightly and gave the man a blank stare.

"I'm not entirely sure. Care to recommend anything?"

Yuugi gave a slight shrug and gazed at the man with a smirk. "That depends. Do you want something of the alcoholic variety?" Yuugi asked, gauging the other man's reactions.

"Yes, I would love something of that variety, Yuugi. It is my day off for the week after all." He tapped his chin and then smirked in his usual fashion. "I guess I'll take whatever is the house specialty."

Yuugi nodded, taking out a few decorated bottles of liquor and a glass. He placed the ingredients in a shaker and prepared the drink quickly. After a few moments he poured a creamy drink into a glass and set it in front of the elder man.

"One White Russian for the picky man." Yuugi sniggered under his breath, proceeding to clean a few stray glasses behind the bar. He studied Atemu's reactions as he took a drink of the restaurant's specialty.

After a couple of minutes, Atemu set the glass down and smiled at Yuugi. "Great drink. My hat goes off to the bartender."

Yuugi shook his head, giving the man an incredulous look. "I always wondered if your hair was some type of hat or peacock tail."

"Too bad we have the same hairstyle, Yuugi. I should say the same to you." He countered, playfully, sipping his drink.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the counter attack. He didn't appear it in front of Atemu, but deep down he was nervous as hell around the man. The argument they endured the night before was more than enough to set him off of interacting with his ex. Having the man in his bar, drinking was going to be somewhat intriguing to say the least.

Atemu continued to drink his White Russian, eyes locked onto Yuugi's still form. He was surprised at Yuugi's position as the bartender in Millennia. It was hard to get a job bartending for this place. Hell, he knew from experience. The owner would never allow him to serve or even work in the restaurant doing kitchen work. It just showed how well he wouldn't do in the hospitality business.

Yuugi finished cleaning the glasses. He sighed heavily as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Annoyed, he took out his iPhone, checking through the array of text messages that littered the main screen. One message in particular stood out, making his amethyst eyes widen slightly.

Quickly he punched in a response on the touch screen, worriedly. He had not expected to hear from an old friend such as this one. Shaking his head, Yuugi found Atemu's eyes studying his smaller figure.

"You want another drink, Atemu?"

"We're back to that, Yuugi?"

"Back to what?" Yuugi asked, taking the now empty drink from Atemu's grasp.

"When are you going to revert back to calling me by my preferred name?" He paused and gauged Yuugi's reaction before continuing further. "I figured I deserved the same respect in that matter as I do it for you."

Yuugi groaned, rolling his eyes at the stubborn man. He went to work at making another White Russian for Atemu as he shook the contents of the shaker vigorously. He let his temper take control for the time being as he poured the white concoction into a fresh glass.

"That's not fair. Not many people even know my real name besides you and my grandfather." Yuugi huffed, cleaning the shaker in the dish pit. He hated it whenever his real name was brought into any form of conversation.

"Maybe that is true, Yuugi. However, I feel that I respect you enough to call you by Yuugi instead of-"

Yuugi interrupted him before he could finish the sentence, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll call you by your damn nickname! NEVER say my real name or so help me I will stab you too death with a machete."

Atemu smirked, nodding in agreement. "Alright, anything for you, Yuugi." He smirked and took a drink of the White Russian smiling at the man.

"You make these quite well, little one. Do you make these for yourself off the clock?"

Yuugi shook his head, walking from behind the bar counter. He stood next to Atemu as he walked to the other end of the bar, picking up a stray glass on a table.

"No, I do not drink anymore."

"Why?"

Yuugi walked back behind the bar top and cleaned the glass as he thought through his mind if this was the right time to admit the truth.

"I'm not supposed to drink anymore. I used to abuse it…."

"Oh."

Well yeah…. He was not expecting a better response other than a simple "oh." Dealing with Atemu at times was like dealing with a child. The man was a child at heart, and usually had a child-like curiosity that often took form when something of interest sparked his questioning mind. Yuugi often found himself in situations as this in the past, even when it came to their breakup.

Yuugi wished someone would come in for a drink. The tension in the bar was growing unbearable for him as Atemu sat there, idly drinking his alcoholic beverage. The words from the man's own mouth the night before still played continuously through Yuugi's mind. He wanted to know the truth.

Yuugi leaned against the counter, observing Atemu's actions. He fought an inner battle for the answer to his desires. He wanted answers to what happened and he wanted to know why Atemu seemed to care. Despite his mind and heart screaming at him, Yuugi went against his senses and asked the question plaguing his mind.

"Why did you say that to me last night?"

Atemu's eyes narrowed slightly, brows rising upward in confusion.

"Uh… care to refresh me on what I said exactly?"

Yuugi bit back a groan as he sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Why do you admit to care and still have feelings for me?"

"That's a stupid question, Yuugi."

"Well, I don't care. I'm a stupid person who asks stupid questions. I just want an answer."

Atemu finished the contents of his White Russian, setting the glass onto the counter top. He surveyed Yuugi's anxious expression. He saw a bit of his Yuugi in this hardened and easily angered man in front of him in this one moment.

"You're not stupid. I have little to no interest in anyone if they're below my intelligence level, little one." He smirked at his own joke, and spoke further. "I said it because I still love you Yuugi. Deep down I know you still have feelings for me and you know I love you as well. We were first loves, Yuugi. You and I shared many firsts. It's hard to forget someone you spend such a great amount of time with."

Yuugi blushed slightly remembering exactly what entailed with Atemu's mentions of "firsts." They had both experienced a lot of things together as a couple that others hadn't. It was no wonder they still cared about one another. Yet, he knew that it also shaped him into the person he currently was.

"It also set us up for failure in future relationships. Am I safe to assume that you haven't had a serious relationship since we broke up?"

"No I haven't had anything as serious as you and I had, Yuugi. And I know you haven't dealt well with commitment in other relationships. At least, that's the vibe you give off."

"Yes…. You're right in your beliefs with that." He frowned slightly as he and Atemu continued to talk quietly about things. It seemed that they would understand one another a bit better now. Well most things, that is.

The door to the bar opened, a lone figure walking into the small room. The man stood at a decent height, blond hair falling into his light brown eyes. He glanced around the room, frowning as he failed to find whatever he was looking for. The man sighed in defeat, almost walking out of the bar until Yuugi gasped.

"Jou?"

Upon hearing his name, the blond turned, doing a double take. Moments later, he found himself smiling. Yuugi ran over to him, hugging the blond tightly, smiling.

"Hey Yug' what the hell are you doin' here?"

"I'm the new bartender, Jou. What are you doing here?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders lightly and then walked over to the bar top, raising a brow in question at Atemu.

"You two together again?" He whispered to Yuugi.

Yuugi shook his head, giving the blond mixed drink. "No, we're not in a relationship, Jou. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good, cause I didn't want to have ta kick his ass and all. You're my main man, Yug."

"Sure, Jou. I sure am." He rolled his eyes, and yawned slightly. "You know he's special and you and I just started talking again. Give it time."

Jou took a swig of his drink and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, dude. Whatever floats ya boat."

"Thanks."

Jou leaned over the counter slightly and gave Yuugi a kiss on the brow, smirking to himself as the man blushed.

Yuugi jumped at the action, turning away with a red face. He knew that Jou would do anything to make a scene, especially in front of his ex boyfriend.

All the while, Atemu watched with narrowed eyes. He had seen the kiss and the mostly silent declaration the duo had moments beforehand. Jou was fighting him for Yuugi's heart… This was unexpected. A smirk graced the man's features as he took out his wallet, ready to pay for his drinks.

If Jou wanted a fight, he would give the man a fight. Yuugi was worth more than anything in the world to him. The game was set and the challenge had been issued. Operation regain Yuugi was now in session.


	6. The one with the confrontation

_The Ten Things_

_Disclaimer: I asked for the ownership of YGO for my birthday and I have failed to gain it. So as usual, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Chapter Six_

_

* * *

_

Atemu sighed as he continued with the weekly inventory. His mood had greatly decreased with the knowledge of Jou's affections towards Yuugi. The man never showed interest in Yuugi during their years in high school. Why would the lanky blond show interest now? Sighing for the fifth time that afternoon, Atemu finished counting through a box of Duel Monster's plush. He set his product lists to the side, taking a well deserved break.

Sugoroku was out of the shop again, the Egyptian man left in charge as per usual. Atemu was beginning to wonder where Sugoroku went on these rendezvous lately. Arthur usually tagged along, smiling and often caught holding Sugoroku's hand lovingly. It was not a surprise at all, especially after the scene he spied a few days prior in the kitchen.

Love knows no bounds. This statement held true to everyone it seemed. However, Atemu was beginning to feel that he fell flat on the line of this well-known statement. The one he truly desired was out gallivanting with that crude, lanky blond that drove him up the wall. Jou and Atemu never particularly got along during their high school days. The only reason he managed to deal with the blond was because of his cousin, Seto.

Seto and Jou dated off and on for a couple of years. Both men often found themselves in a love-hate relationship. They fought daily and ended up having sex as their truce of an argument. It was also their downfall. Seto had not mentioned Jou since their split. It was a stray thought that now crossed his mind. The spiky-haired shopkeeper ran a hand through his unruly hair, closing his eyes in deep thought. Jou was known for his rebound. Despite his apparent care for Yuugi and even his cousin, the man never settled for one person. He often traipsed between Seto and another person of interest until he finally broke the newer interest's heart and followed his trail back to Seto.

With his thought process finished, Atemu opened his eyes, feeling sweat drip down the side of his tanned face. He did not want Yuugi to fall for the blond's antics. The smaller male barely trusted anyone let alone his own grandfather these days. Something happened during his six year absence to make him hate companionship, trust, and relationships all together. Not that, Atemu was one to talk. He had faced his own fair share of problems and an addiction during Yuugi's absence. It was not surprising that both men suffered with the loss of their relationship and hell… even a friendship. Yuugi and Atemu were like magnets. Both held the same likes and dislikes. One would move, and the other would move in unison. They were in short… soul mates.

Fate, destiny, soul mates… All of these terms made the Egyptian snort and roll his eyes. He did not believe in anything of that sort. It was all a bunch of bullshit in his opinion. Relationships were based on trust and interest in care for one another. Without these key needs, there was no need to be with someone. When he dated Yuugi, they shared all of these characteristics. Neither of them felt uneasy with one another until three years into their relationship when the "list" was born.

The list was immature and juvenile. It was a dare so to speak given to their circle of friends. They were to write things down that they hated about the person they were with. It was conspired in a game of truth or dare. The results were easy to see with what happened between Yuugi and Atemu. This list made their lives a living hell. Rumors flew through their high school, some that lead to the deconstruction of Yuugi's reputation and even Atemu's. This is one of the reasons that Atemu planned on bailing out of attending his high school reunion.

Reliving the past through his memories caused the man to shake his head, a frown marring his chiseled features. Yuugi was everything to him and he was beginning to realize this more and more. Even through the tough couple of years he fought against his addiction to Vicodin, Atemu never forgot about Yuugi. Despite all the pain he knew that Yuugi felt with their failed relationship he wanted to start over. Even if a relationship was not possible, he wanted friendship in the least. Yuugi was too precious to give up regardless of what happened in the past. It was the reason Atemu was able to fight against his addiction. It took four years to end his dependence on Vicodin and two years that he now had under his belt for sobriety. Without Yuugi in his thoughts and his heart he would still be stuck with this problem and wondering why he was not dead yet.

At that moment, the shop door opened, the bell tingling as it closed. A heavy sigh was heard through the shop as Atemu's eyes widened. He normally did not have a customer during this time of day, especially on inventory day. Running a hand through his hair he walked out of the storeroom, finding a familiar mop of tricolor hair in his vision.

Yuugi leaned against the glass display case, face downcast. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand across the counter, one of his fists clenched at his side. Atemu walked closer, seeing this. He felt his heart go out to the man as he leaned over counter, bothered by something. Taking a breath, Atemu stood beside Yuugi, gauging the smaller man's distraught state. Carefully he placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

At the sudden question, Yuugi stiffened, startled by the sudden appearance of his ex boyfriend. Hunching his shoulders, Yuugi regained his sense of reality, lifting his head into view. He met Atemu's fiery gaze. His expression held a blank stare, one that masked his true emotion.

"Nothing, Yami. It isn't anything you should worry about. It's my own damn fault. Trust me."

"Anything that upsets you is a reason for me to worry, partner. You're very important to me, you know that."

Yuugi flinched at his "friend's" final choice of words. He shook his head and pushed his blond bangs back behind his ears. "You keep saying that and I keep falling into the pit of denial." He crossed his arms, and gauged Atemu's reaction.

"Yet you have little to no reason to feel denial. You are perfect, Yuugi. Anyone to have you is very lucky. I should know." He smiled genuinely.

"I think you're the only one that believes that, Yami. Trust me."

Yami leaned against the counter, gazing at Yuugi with a raised brow. "Why would you say that? You are perfect, Yuugi. There is no reason for you to be single."

"There is, trust me on this."

"Why do you not trust me and tell me what this applies to?"

Yuugi sighed heavily, resting his weight on his left leg. He gazed at the array of Duel Monsters Memorabilia throughout the expanse of the game shop. "Trust is a hard thing for me to give anyone, especially you." He paused, and then continued before Atemu could protest. "I do not trust easily, Yami. You know this. I finally allowed myself to trust again and it costs me another chance at a relationship or even friendship."

"What happened, Yuugi? You can tell me."

"Are you sure about that? I have a feeling that you would not want to hear this."

"Yuugi, just tell me. You know I care about you."

"Yes, you keep saying that." Yuugi repeated his earlier statement, shaking his head. "And I keep thinking you'll get the hint and realize it's a lost cause."

"You're never a lost cause, never will you be one." Atemu smiled down at Yuugi and took one of the smaller's hands into his own. He squeezed it tightly, placing a kiss on the small digits.

"I will fight for you, always. No one can stop me from doing this. Not even you."

"Atemu, realize that I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now. I've been through a lot lately."

"Yes, you tell me that a lot." Atemu said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Well, I have been. You need to leave me alone for a while. I don't date and I've told you this numerous times. Besides, even a friendship between us is a lost cause right now."

Hurt and remorse crossed Atemu's eyes as he watched Yuugi leave the game shop and head up the stairs, giving him a final stare before he muttered something and ran off. The mumbled message remained unknown as Atemu walked back to the storeroom and held his face in his hands. Why was it that he could feel as if he and Yuugi had made progress and then one moment feel completely at a loss?

There was more to Yuugi than he knew.

* * *

Yuugi pounded on his keyboard, typing a new installment to his story. He felt his anger and confusion pour into this new chapter he was writing. He felt stupid. How the hell had he given into the advances of Jou? The man had always bullied him in high school. It only stopped once he started dating Yami.

Jou was using him, Yuugi figured out too late. The man wanted nothing more than a one-night stand and even a few other nights for a rebound against his ex. Yuugi sighed heavily and stopped typing on the laptop. He saved the document and closed out his programs. Love was fickle and foreign to him. He had not loved anyone since he had been with Yami. He was not sure that was even love. How did someone know that they were in love?

Yuugi groaned and turned his eyes onto the digital clock on his desk. It was a little after nine at night. His grandfather was already in bed as was Arthur. This was another problem for Yuugi. He felt jealous at all the attention that he was losing from his grandfather. Sugoroku begged him to return to Domino forever in order to help him cope with his problems. Finally after six months of the nagging, Yuugi gave in. Yet, with his return, he felt more alone than he ever had. Sugoroku was never around anymore. He was always with Arthur or doing something with other friends. It was times like this that Yuugi wondered why he returned to Domino in the first place.

The agenda of his life was falling short before he returned to Domino. He had lost his job due to the horrible status of the economy, and he had left his fiancée at the altar. Commitment and relationships were not worth the fight. He was slowly beginning to lose hope in this until he found Yami again. His hate was beginning to dissolve every day. Jou was no longer an issue. Yami was the winner in his heart. Yet, the realization would take time for Yuugi. He was a stubborn jackass. Telling Yami would take a while or it would complicate their budding friendship.

Was it worth the risk?

* * *

Atemu flipped through the television channels. He groaned as he passed another commercial for those vampire romance films. He hated shit of that variety. Annoyed, he continued to flip through the remaining channels, hoping to find something other than an infomercial. Useless products were not a fetish of his as they were with his friend, Bakura.

Twenty channels, five infomercials, three different versions of vampire movie advertisements, and cartoons, he finally gave in. Cartoons were better than half this garbage on TV this late at night. Sighing as a random cartoon played on the television; the Egyptian rested his feet on the coffee table, arms resting lazily in his lap. It had been a long day, full of kids wanting to meet Yuugi Mutou and buying Duel Monsters. Although, Yuugi was not available for autographs, the kids were just pleased to hear that their role model had returned. Yuugi was their hero!

During his flashback, a knock on the door echoed through the small building. Curiously, Atemu got up, looking out the window for any sign of the presence this late at night. No one visited after nine at night.

After spying a familiar shaggy blond from the window, Yami forced back a roll of the eyes. Jou was standing outside the game shop, tapping his foot in the warm night. Annoyed, he opened the door, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

The blond jumped at the sudden appearance of his ex-boyfriend's cousin. He smiled somewhat, running a hand through his blond mane.

"Hey 'Tem. How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Jou. What are you doing here?"

"Well you see… I wanted to return Yuugi's jacket. He left it at my place earlier."

The elder of the two nodded slowly, eyes still narrowed. Atemu raised a brow and took the proffered jacket from the blond's grasp. He looked at it, remembering one of Yuugi's favorite jackets. The man would definitely want this one back.

"He usually does not run off without his jackets, especially this one. What did you do to make Yuugi leave so suddenly?"

Jou's eyes widened slightly, shifting uneasily in his stance. He was hiding something.

"What do you mean? He just forgot the jacket. It's no biggie."

Atemu hung the jacket up on the coat rack by the door. He turned his attention back onto the blond, eyes glittering in anger.

"Yuugi returned here hours ago upset. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him! It was Yuugi that wouldn't do anything! He ignored my invites as friends with benefits. I told him I didn't want anything serious."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Atemu's anger grew wildly. He felt his possessiveness for Yuugi grow all over again. He could not believe that Jou would treat Yuugi in that way. Before he knew it, he punched Jou square in the face, hitting his eye with great precision. The blond went down, groaning in pain. He held his right eye and stood up, fisting his hands together in a fighting stance.

"You wanna play that way, Shorty? I'll take you down right now!"

Atemu rolled his eyes and pushed Jou out of the game shop's foyer and slammed the door in his face.

"You're not worth my time, mutt."

With that, he walked off, feeling slightly relieved that the confrontation was over. Physical fights were not his specialty and wanted to keep the conflict on the down low. They had enough damage control going on with the noise they presented with the constant arguments on a daily basis.

Atemu went back into the living and flicked the television off. His entire night was ruined with the Jou confrontation. All he knew now was that Yuugi was upset and he wanted to comfort the one he loved even if it meant another confrontation between himself and the stubborn man.


	7. The one with the heart to heart

_The Ten Things_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_This chapter is dedicated to S2Teennovelist (Teenie). Thank you for the awesome reviews and for enjoying my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_

_Chapter Seven_

_

* * *

_

Atemu's blood boiled, anger growing by the second. Dealing with Jou and whatever he had done to Yuugi made his anger and hatred grow intensely. His hand ached from the punch, fingers flexing one by one. The stinging in his knuckles/hand was worth it. The blond would surely have a shiner in the morning.

Atemu felt his heart go out to Yuugi as he walked into their "shared bedroom." He had planned on comforting his former lover, hoping to find out what had occurred with him and Jou. However, his plans changed instantly once he found Yuugi hunched over his laptop sound asleep. Yuugi's face buried within the confines of his arms looked content and endearing. Atemu shook his head, finding Yuugi in this position adorable. The man often worked himself to death on his novel, something Atemu could not understand. How was Yuugi able to slave away at the restaurant and then find the time and energy to work on his beloved novel?

Yuugi immersed himself in work, writing, gaming, etc. The man had a weird thing about always keeping himself busy. He had been this way since he was younger. However, according to Sugoroku, it had gotten worse since Yuugi returned home. Atemu had talked with Sugoroku briefly before he headed upstairs to speak with Yuugi. The man heard the commotion and told him that Yuugi had always been this way. He said that Yuugi really needed to stop doing it, often causing him to run away from his problems in reality. At work he didn't have to deal with his problems. He used his novel as a means of escape from the issues at hand. All in all, Atemu was beginning to see more of his Yuugi in quirks. The man always had odd ways of expressing himself and hiding away things. He was like a hedgehog. Whenever conflict rose, Yuugi would curl into a ball like a hedgehog, hoping that the issue would die in the midst of the moment.

It was time for Yuugi to stop running away from his problems. Atemu was going to do what he felt was right, beginning with the talk he had wanted since high school. He wanted to finally make amends with Yuugi concerning the damned list that ended their relationship. Attempting to reconcile in the past was futile. Yuugi often curled in on himself and ignored his attempts. He had damaged Yuugi with that stupid list. The Egyptian still felt remorse for that. Young and bored in class, his circle of friends decided to play a little "game."

At the thought of this, Atemu shook his head, sighing heavily. He turned his attention back to his little love interest, deciding on his next motive. With his decision set, he gently shook the man's shoulders, rousing Yuugi from his slumber. Amethyst eyes opened, glazed over with sleep. Yuugi sat up, and looked at Atemu with a frown. After a moment, the smaller of the two yawned, stretching his arms out. He tilted his head to the side and gave the other a long, calculating stare.

"Any particular reason you woke me up?"

"Jou stopped by and dropped this off." Atemu said gesturing to the jacket he had thrown onto the bed. Yuugi turned and noticed his favorite jacket laying there. His brows knitted in worry, eyes shining.

"I see. Did that asshat…. Did he say anything about me?"

The taller of the two crossed his arms, fighting back the smile that wanted to grace his chiseled features. He groaned inwardly, realizing that Yuugi was beginning to sense the growing confrontation. The man was too smart for his own good.

"He mentioned that you left in a hurry." He paused, and then noticed Yuugi's downcast eyes, and then continued further. "Then I took your jacket and punched him in the eye."

"Why did you do that?" Yuugi exclaimed, standing up from his spot at the desk. He gazed up at Yami, eyes narrowed.

"Because of the way he spoke of you. I know that Jou is nothing but a whore. He finds someone of interest, pursues his interest, talks with them, and then makes the move for a one night-"

He stopped in midsentence as tears fought to flow down Yuugi's pale face. The man fisted his hands together, fighting with great strength to keep his emotions in check.

"How do you know this about him, Yami? How the hell do you know what he did to me?"

Atemu sighed, and brushed a few strands of hair behind Yuugi's ear. He chose his words carefully. "Yuugi, I know this because he has done this to many people, including me. He is always traipsing between someone new and my cousin, Seto. He is never satisfied. That is why my cousin has ended their relationship."

Yuugi shook, moving out of Atemu's line of sight. He went over to his bed and sat down on it, head in his hands. He was distraught, wanting to know why he was played with. Why could he not find someone to keep him happy? All he wanted was a stable relationship. He was ready to settle down despite his fear of commitment. Love was a hard thing. He had never felt it before. His grandfather always said he would know when true love was experienced. Yet, he sat here in his room at age twenty-three more confused than he was as a teenager. What was love to him?

Atemu felt his heart break as Yuugi struggled with this problem at hand. The man was feeling shitty and used. He was still fighting his true desires and his heart. This time was crucial. Without his help, Yuugi would never relax and give into his heart. Cautiously, the Egyptian took a seat next to his little game. He gently pried one of Yuugi's hands from his face, taking it into his own. He laced their fingers together, squeezing the petite hand into his own. This was a small gesture he used in the past with Yuugi. It showed he was there.

Yuugi looked up, eyes red with tears. He sniffed slightly, using his free hand to rub at his stuffy nose. He locked eyes with Atemu, face blank. He stilled with the knowledge of their laced hands. He sighed heavily turning his eyes away from the other man's.

"Why does this always happen? I thought once we grew up that things would be easier." Yuugi choked back a sob, and elaborated. "I thought once high school was finished live would become simple. I thought that school would be a breeze when in reality it was hell. I thought I would have a successful job by now and a family. "He removed his hand from Yami's with great difficulty and gestured towards himself, chuckling sarcastically. "Yet, here I am, back at home, bar tending and barely getting by while living in the same house as my ex. Where does this leave me?"

Atemu took his hand again, squeezing it lightly in his bigger tanned hand. He frowned at Yuugi and brushed the man's bangs from his face. "Life isn't easy after high school Yuugi. Becoming an adult is not an easy task. Being a teenager is easier than anything. Dealing with problems such as relationships, school, and a decent job are not going to fall into place all at once. That is the reality of adulthood, little one."

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the "little one" endearment. He knew that the man was attempting to give advice.

"I know. I just… I figured I would have a stable relationship by now. I haven't been able to keep a relationship in years. I left someone at the altar for god's sake."

This caught Yami's attention. His brows rose, almost into his hair. He let Yuugi's hand fall from his own as surprise took form.

"You left someone at the altar?"

"Yes, I did. It's something I regret doing to her, but I cannot help but feel it was the right decision. Had I not left her, I would be off married and unhappy right now."

"How long ago was this, Yuugi?"

"A few months before I moved back here."

Shock crossed chiseled features all over again. Atemu was speechless for the first time in years. He had never expected Yuugi to leave someone at their own wedding. It was not something he would do. Yuugi was compassionate and never gave into his own demands. To hear the smaller male even speak of this made his heart swell a little. He always thought Yuugi was too selfless for his own good. He needed to be selfish once in a while. And he was glad that his little one realized this before he was tied down to a woman he had little to no desire for.

"Hikari…." The name was foreign on his tongue, one he never said out of care for the other man. He brushed his fingers across Yuugi's pale cheeks, feeling the soft, heated skin beneath his fingertips. The smaller man was not a fan of his true name, as he preferred his middle name, Yuugi.

Yuugi stiffened at the use of his real name, and the familiar touch he missed. He sighed, and rested his head against Yami's shoulder, gazing out of his skylight with a small frown.

"Does it ever get easier, Yami? Will things ever fall into place and allow us to find what we truly desire?"

Yami glanced down at Yuugi, enjoying the closeness they both shared. He half smiled, wrapping an arm around Yuugi's waist. The smaller tensed slightly, but relaxed moments later.

"I believe you and I will find what we truly desire, partner. I believe you and I are meant to work things out."

"Yami… You need to stop living in the past. You and I are not going to get back together that easily. I still don't trust you enough for that kind of thing…" Yuugi lifted his head and gazed at Yami in the darkness, narrowing his eyes to make out the beautiful gems he loved to take in. "You never gave an explanation for your two-faced actions with that fucking list. That and I don't feel that way about you anymore."

Hurt and sadness were clearly visible in Atemu's eyes. He tweaked Yuugi's pert nose and met the other man's line of vision. "You're in denial, Yuugi. I know you love me."

"No, I do not."

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you do. I know deep down that you care about me in some shape and form."

Yuugi didn't say anything at first. He kept his eyes downcast, away from the other's pleading stare. Yami was still in love with him and he knew it. He felt something stirring in his broken heart. He was not familiar with the feelings of love. The concept itself was not easy. How did he know what love was.

"You're very close to me, Atemu. I care about you, but I do not love you romantically speaking. I love you like a friend."

"Sure you do, Hikari."

Yuugi hissed at his name. "Stop calling me that!"

"You called me Atemu; therefore, I called you by your beautiful name."

The smaller of the two would not admit that he was beginning to feel a bit better. He enjoyed the teasing banter between himself and his ex. Atemu or Yami… Yes… Yami was making it easier to forget his problems. However, he still was weary of the man. He wanted to forget the list and its content but could not allow himself to do that so easily.

"Explain it to me, Yami."

"What?"

"Why did you give in and make a list about everything you hate about me?"

For once, the cocky Egyptian could not reply at first. He was silent, leaving Yuugi a moment to allow his mind a chance to wander. Hurt and worry took form. He was the eighteen-year-old Yuugi again, the one who had his heart shattered in millions of pieces. He was the Yuugi whom he never wanted to remember.

"Tell me." He insisted, annoyance growing with growing silence. "Tell me."

"We were immature back then. Jou wanted to do something of interest while in study hall. We had a substitute teacher and he was gone most of the hour." He sucked in a breath and continued. "Jou suggested that we play "The Ten Things." Curiously, we all listened and waited for further instruction in the game.

We were bored and I refused once he spoke of the crazed rules. We were to write a list of ten things of what we hated about someone. Jou chose you for me. I refused. He threatened to harm you and ruin your reputation. I was frightened and did not want you harmed, Yuugi. I beat his ass for it."

Yuugi cut in. "Why didn't you just kick his ass in the first place? Why did you have to write that damn list? You ruined everything with it, Atemu! I lost you and a lot of friends over it. Hell! Our reputations went out the window. Yet, I had no idea Jou was behind this! Why the hell didn't you tell me this?"

"I tried. You broke up with me before I could explain. I didn't fight hard enough to make things work with us. I thought if we were friends we could talk it out."

"You and I both know that did not work out, Yami. You tried to get us back together and you tried to have sex with me more than once after the break-up. You didn't want friendship."

Atemu sighed, feeling tears tingle at the corners of his crimson eyes. He had never grieved over the loss of their relationship. The pent up frustration and anger was beginning to dissolve with these confessions.

"Perhaps we should just stop this for now. We're stuck with one another and we should get along, for grandpa's sake." Yuugi muttered, pulling away from Yami. He got up and walked over to his closet, taking out his pajamas. He then headed out to the bathroom, leaving the elder of the two alone.

Everything was his fault in the end. The list… The stupid attempts to reconstruct their relationship and friendship…. He was beginning to wonder if it was futile or even worth it. After all, why chase after a lost cause?


	8. The one with the greyhound

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Robot Unicorn Attack.

Chapter 8

* * *

Yuugi sighed heavily, gazing at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He took in his appearance, shaking his head in distaste. His hair drooped down against his shoulders, water dripping down his back. His skin was paler than usual, causing his large eyes to stand out against the dark shadows beneath them. Sleep deprivation and stress were the causes of his current fatigued appearance. After all, you can only take so much before your body begins to break down.

Dealing with Jou was the least of his problems. The man had called him saying that Yami punched him in the face. He cared little about this, choosing to hang up on the annoying slut of a blond. After all, the man made him realize that he was ready to give his heart another thought instead of his well being. The fear of being in a relationship was there, yet Yuugi was beginning to realize that he needed to make up his mind before all thought surrounding the subject. Stubbornness was a genetic trait amongst the Mutou family. There was no denying this. Yuugi chose to ignore his heart for years, allowing his mind to make the decisions instead of his heart. This often left him without any desire to give commitment another try. He was going to give Yami another chance to explain his actions regarding that damn game and that damn list. He figured there was not anything he could do to change his thoughts on the subject unless he game the man a chance to explain himself thoroughly.

Yuugi completed his morning ritual, dressing in his work clothes soon after. He had a long day at Millennia. The thought of spending a long day at the bar was not pleasant. Business had been slow and droning. Sitting around and cleaning up the bar became Yuugi's only escape from the boredom he faced while working for barely two dollars and thirteen cents an hour. Tips were the way he made his money. His cuteness and cheerful demeanor often brought out the best in his work and his tips. This was why he enjoyed his job. Making people happy and keeping his former addiction at bay. Working as a bartender helped Yuugi keep the need to drink away. While many felt that Yuugi's methods of fighting his needs to drink were pathetic, the man felt compelled in his methods. It worked for him, and that is all that mattered. Drinking was no longer controlling his life. He was determined to fight every problem he faced, even his never ending relations with Yami aka Atemu.

Yuugi gazed at his room for a minute, taking in Atemu's sprawled out sleeping form. The man could not help his growing grin. Dealing with the Egyptian was often crazy and full of drama. Yet, at this time, the man appeared to be at peace with himself sleeping soundly. Why could he not always be so peaceful?

The smaller male's eyes spied the clock, color draining from his face. He was running late.

"Shit…." He muttered, grabbing his messenger bag off the back of his desk chair. He had never been late. This was new.

"Better leave now."

Quickly he headed out the door, muttering a farewell to his grandfather and Arthur.

* * *

Yuugi cursed under his breath, holding his iPhone horizontally. He pressed the buttons on the screen, groaning as his character known as 'a flamboyant unicorn' darted across the screen, jumping over small cliffs and bursting through giant silver stars fell off a cliff and died.

"Damn it, Robot Unicorn! Why the hell must you be so damn addicting?"

Usually at times such as this, Yuugi would have been waiting on customers and or cleaning. However, his plans to do just that were gone. He had cleaned the entire bar from top to bottom and had restocked everything he could possibly need to. That and he had not had a customer in over two hours. It was definitely going to be a slow afternoon. At this rate, Yuugi decided to play his game continuously while allowing his mind to wander upon his impending doom surrounding his thoughts of Yami.

He was torn between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do. He had not faced a problem such as this in a while. He feared the repercussions of his decision. He had these same thoughts as he had faced issues with leaving his former fiancée at the altar. This situation concerning Yami felt dangerously similar to what he dealt with during his time with Anzu. She had been a very nice woman. He had known her during his college years. They had dated off and on for a while. However, he was not the one who wanted to get married. She approached him concerning the issue. Fearful of his heart's true intentions he had given her the answer that he still regretted to this day. He hated breaking her heart. Yet, in the end he knew they would not have lasted long if they had married. From what he heard now, she was already off and studying in New York. He would only have weighed her down and kept her away from her true aspirations as a dancer.

Yami was always in his thoughts. He could not escape a moment without thinking of his former boyfriend. It seemed that his heart yearned for Yami daily. The need to give in and be selfish for once was there. However, Yuugi wanted the full details on why Yami had fucked up their relationship in high school. He needed to know the truth before he could decide if the risk was worthwhile.

Yuugi cursed at his game, closing it out as he once again died. His distraction ended as the game became annoying. Sighing, he placed his phone on the bar counter, eyes widening as he heard the bar door open. Curiously, he perked up, tilting his head to the side as he waited for his customer to walk in and take a seat. He was getting itchy for something to pass the time.

At that moment, the door opened fully, a tall and lean man walked into the small bar. A brunet with a stylish haircut made himself known with his piercing cobalt eyes. The man held an aura of power, one that rivaled Yami's. Dressed in a tailored navy suit and an adorning tie the man strode to the bar top, eyes falling onto those of Yuugi's.

The smaller man's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of this person. He had not expected to see him again. His heart thudded heavily in his small chest, his stomach fluttering with butterflies. The one and only Seto Kaiba had returned to his life.

Nervously, Yuugi sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He could do this. His anxiety was not that bad. He was a bartender by career for a reason! After a few minutes he gathered the remains of his courage and approached the now seated man. His eyes took in Yuugi's petite stature, a smirk shown on the brunet's angular face.

"Hello, Mutou. It's been quite a while."

Yuugi rolled his eyes once, and then narrowed them. He shook his head, placing a coaster in front of him.

"I thought we were past the last name basis, Kaiba. After all, you were the one who begged me to call you by your first name." He said casually.

Cobalt eyes sparkled as the game was beginning to take form. Kaiba loved to annoy Yuugi. He lived for the thrill. After all, this was his rival in the field of his favorite game, Duel Monsters.

"Clearly you haven't changed as much as my cousin has mentioned, Yuugi. You still portray the same spunk that I enjoy about your personality."

Yuugi would have blushed as he knew the comment held more meaning then intended. But the past was in the past for a reason, despite his hard feelings towards his issues concerning Yami, the smaller male felt little interest in reliving his brief escapades with Seto Kaiba.

"So, what can I get for you, Seto?"

Seto crossed his arms, elbows resting against the counter top. He eyed Yuugi with a stoic stare; one that led him to believe there was a growing agenda for them.

"I'll have a greyhound, Mutou. Make sure it is nice and stiff."

"Just like your personality, Seto. Truly you show more of yourself in your choice of beverages." Yuugi stated, going about to make the stiff alcoholic drink.

"Charming as it is Mutou, I have a few reasons for visiting you."

"I figured. It is not often that a billionaire such as yourself makes appearances in such dives as Millennia." Yuugi poured the concoction of grapefruit juice and vodka into a tall glass, setting it in front of the business man.

"Yuugi, I have come to offer my apologies for the trouble that Jou has caused you. It is my fault he has been dead set on finding someone to rebound with."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is." He took a drink of his greyhound, setting it back down. "I had finally ended our relationship once and for all after an incident with a busty blonde woman that he has been chasing for years."

Yuugi didn't say anything at first, keeping his hands busy with cleaning his drink shaker. He needed something to keep his anxiety and fear at bay.

"I see. Well, I do not feel that you should apologize for his actions. You did not know he would do this to me. I was just the scapegoat in this ordeal. Someone had to fall into this position."

"What is it that you have against my cousin, Yuugi? He tells me that you have avoided him like the plague."

"What are you-"

Seto took another long drink of his beverage, setting it to the side as he spoke in a deadly serious tone.

"Why have you been so cold towards Atemu? He tells me that you have been back in town for a couple of weeks and have been a complete asshat to him."

Yuugi groaned, setting his shaker into the dish pit. "Look, I have issues with him okay? I'm currently forced to share a room with him at my grandfather's shop. How would you feel if you were forced to share a room with Jou after the problems he has caused you?"

"I have been through this. Even with the problems he causes and the stress that he puts me through, I cannot help but gravitate towards him, Yuugi. I believe that is how you and Atemu have always been. You both have made your mistakes."

"Is there more to this than you're leading to?"

"I'm here to discuss a few things with you."

Yuugi blinked, curiosity peaking at the mentioning.

"What do you possibly have to discuss with me?"

"Yuugi, I know how you are. We dated for a short amount of time and I was able to pick up on your quirks and such with ease. I know that you have not forgiven Atemu for the list incident in high school."

"He set this up, didn't he?"

"No, he did not. I came here on my own free will. I feel that you need to details concerning that incident."

"What can you tell me that I do not already know, Seto?"

"I was there, Yuugi. I can tell you everything that happened." He smirked and then finished off his drink before setting the empty glass down. "I have a very photographic memory."

"You were there? I did not even know you were present when he did that immature stunt. Tell me what you know."

"Alright, it all began with a boring afternoon in study hall."

_-Flashback-_

_Seto frowned, gazing at the clock. It was one of those days. He knew that his "interest" was bored and was going to cause commotion with their group of friends. It was obvious enough after the teacher walked out for the remainder of the period. As one of the quieter members of the group, Seto kept to himself, working on his Algebra assignment. He was not in the mood to deal with Jou and his cousin._

_Jou groaned, pulling out a piece of paper. He gazed at his friends, taking in their bored expressions. The blond would make the hour more interesting. Smirking, he gained their attention by slamming his backpack onto the group table they all shared, laughing as the group jumped._

"_What the hell was that for, Jou?" Atemu asked, glaring at the bored blond._

"_I thought we could do something interesting, ya love sick puppy."_

_Atemu rolled his eyes, closing his history book. "Look who's talking, mutt."_

_Jou growled and threw a pencil at the spiky-haired teen's head. "Shut ya trap, Atemu."_

"_Whatever. So what is this "interesting" thing that you keep mentioning, Jou?"_

"_I was thinking of starting up a little game involving lists."_

"_Lists? What the hell are you going on about, Mutt?" Seto cut in, patience wearing thin._

_The blond smirked, pulling out a pen and writing in his scrawl handwriting._

"_Alright, we're going to play a little game called "The Ten Things." I will give you each a piece of paper and you will have to write ten things you hate about someone of my choice."_

_The remaining members of the group blinked, shaking their heads at their "friend" and his immature notions._

"_Whatever, this is stupid. I'm sitting out." Atemu said, crossing his arms on the table. "I have better things to do than deal with your immaturity, Jou."_

"_Whatever ya pussy-whipped bitch. Do you always just sit out and do what your little boy-toy wants ya to do?"_

_Seto finished his assignment, closing his Algebra book shut. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the aforementioned blond in distaste._

"_Jou, that's enough. Leave Atemu out of this. I do not feel up to defending you from him. He can kick your ass in a matter of seconds."_

"_That's it. I've had it with you all. I will ruin everything you have with that midget of yours. I will make his life a living hell if you do not take part in this game!"_

_Atemu gave in reluctantly because of his fear for Yuugi's well being. The teen was his weakness. If you wanted to gain something from him, threaten his relationship with Yuugi._

"_You win, you pathetic mutt." Atemu said icily. He took one of the proffered pieces of paper, writing down the numbers one through ten. He looked expectantly at Jou._

"_Well?"_

"_Well what, spiky?"_

"_Who do you want me to write this fucking list about?"_

_A smirk formed across the blond's face. _

"_Yuugi Mutou."_

_If looks could kill Jou would have died in that moment. Atemu was livid in anger. He pushed the paper away, refusing to do what Jou desired. He did not want to do this. Yuugi was everything to him. Everyone knew this. Seto knew better than anyone else._

"_I refuse."_

"_Do it or I will make sure that Yuugi will suffer."_

_Begrudgingly, he nodded, taking the paper and began to make the list._

_-End of Flashback-_

Seto motioned for another drink as he finished his account of the situation that ended everything he had with Yami. Mechanically, Yuugi went about making another greyhound for the businessman. He shook the concoction and placed it in front of him.

"All of this happened because of Jou?"

A nod was his response.

Yuugi's heart thudded painfully hard in his chest. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins, mind reeling with confusion and anger. Everything was a lie. Yami defended him against Jou. He was attempting to protect him from humiliation. Everything was over because of Jou.

Guilt rushed over Yuugi tenfold. He had ended his relationship with Yami all over these accusations. He never allowed his former lover a chance to explain what happened. His pride got in the way and forced him to give into his emotions. He suffered through so much turmoil all because of a teen's jealously towards their strong relationship.

The answers were finally given. Yet, Yuugi felt a million other doors with questions open within this mind. Why hadn't Yami fought harder to keep their relationship together? Why didn't he get past his stubbornness and make their friendship last?

Seto stared at the conflicting emotions crossing Yuugi's face. He set down a fifty dollar bill, quietly telling the man that he could keep the change. He took his leave and left Yuugi to deal with the onslaught of emotions parading through his small body and mind.

He had done his part. He just hoped that Atemu could lay on the charm and gain what he desired more than anything.

The longing for Yuugi's love.


	9. The one with the chance encounter

_The Ten Things_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Yuugi sighed heavily, staring at the empty bar. After Seto had left, nothing had changed in terms of business. He had a few tables, most tipping him fairly well. Yet, even with his cheerful demeanor, Yuugi knew his mind was elsewhere. Everything he had learned that day was beginning to take its toll on his tired mind. Earning a measly eighty dollars, Yuugi finished cleaning up the bar. His thoughts began to wander upon the impending doom he would face once returning home.

Guilt ate at him for everything he had said and done to Atemu. After six years, he realized the mistake he made with his actions. Atemu had done nothing but attempt to protect him and his reputation. This proved that the man never betrayed him.

Yuugi picked up his apron and walked out of the restaurant. He needed time to think of the best method of approaching his ex. After all, he had caused Atemu enough heartache. He had learned a few things from the way the Egyptian acted and how he had changed during their six-year separation.

Atemu hated tension and complete silence. The man always had his mp3 player while working or doing something productive. He hated being bored. He became edgy and fidgety easily. He often ventured out or to read. This made Yuugi smile. Atemu had never been much of a reader during their time together. Reading was his form of entertainment outside of working and writing his own novels. Reading was his means of escape from reality. Apparently, Atemu also found relief in this form.

There were many things that Yuugi found he was learning about Atemu, some new and some old. Dealing with Atemu on a daily basis was allowing him to fall into their old routine. Tension was there, but it was always there. Yet, the petite man found himself at a loss with some of Atemu's quirks. In the years he had known the Egyptian, the man never had a hatred for pain medication. Even with the severe migraines, he often suffered from. Atemu often referred to Excedrin as a creation of the gods. It was only because of Sugoroku that he had a vague understanding behind the man's refusal of any form of a pain reliever. However, he wished for Atemu to tell him the entire story on his own.

Yuugi cleared his mind, fear and anxiety growing deeper within the pit of stomach. Guilt and fear gnawed at him, leaving him alone and fearful of the upcoming talk that was approaching. There was no way around it. A confrontation was about to occur and he had to suck it up and take initiative in this situation. After all, it was his fault for the most part.

"Yes, thank you for stopping by. I hope you enjoy your purchases."

Atemu sighed heavily, watching as his final customer of the day left. It had been a dull day. There was nothing to do, and Sugoroku was taking a nap. Afternoons typically held little business for the small game shop. However, with Yuugi returning to his hometown many people often stopped by wanting to see the former game king. Atemu would frown and tell them that he was not in, spending his time at work. When prompted for Yuugi's work, he declined to give up the information. After all, he wanted to keep Yuugi in his good graces.

Yuugi meant everything to him. He always had and always would. During his downtime, he always thought about Yuugi. Other than getting over his addiction, Yuugi was the hardest thing to get over. At least, he attempted to get over Yuugi. His heart proved the likelihood of a snowball's chance in hell of that ever happening. Every desire for Yuugi remained. His mind often wandered into an alternate reality. In this reality, Yuugi was his husband, and they lived happily ever after. Their problems did not exist and the break-up never occurred. Their issues with Jou and their former addictions never existed. It was a perfect utopia made just for the two of them. However, this only lasted a few minutes at a time, his mind often wandering into the depths of reality once again. Everything would return to "normal." He hated reliving these thoughts after such a beautiful sequence of an impossible future with his beloved, Yuugi.

It was times such as this, which he wished he had just broke down and told Yuugi everything. He could have dealt with the lost reputation and probably could have dealt with Jou before he even touched a hair on Yuugi's precious head. His teenaged mind did not comprehend the depths of the situation at hand or the outcomes that were possible. Now as an adult, Atemu knew he could have taken down the mutt and kept his reputation intact along with Yuugi's safety in tow. They were to be together with one another. He knew this deep down.

Seto had called him only moments earlier letting him know that he had visited Yuugi. He never mentioned anything for his reasoning. This made him extremely angry and even jealous. He had always been possessive of Yuugi when it came to his cousin. Yuugi had dated Seto not long after they had ended their long-term relationship. This was something he still could not get over. Fortunately, Seto only wished to give Yuugi an apology for Jou's misdeeds and allowed him to know that they had ended their relations with one another. At least, that is what the brunet told him.

Atemu knew there was more to it, but he allowed Seto to keep that information from him, as he would not reveal everything to him. Shaking his head, Atemu locked up the shop, noting the dark clouds beginning to cover the once blue sky. Curiously, he gazed at the clouds, taking his time closing down the shop for the afternoon. However, he halted in his actions as a mop of tricolor hair came into view. Surprised, he raised a brow as his former lover approached the entrance.

Crossing his arms, Atemu held the door open for Yuugi, eying the man skeptically. Something seemed off with Yuugi's stance. He appeared deep in thought.

Yuugi walked into the game shop, avoiding eye contact with Atemu. He kept his eyes on the floor, his small body shaking in fear. Nothing he had learned in that afternoon prepared him for this confrontation. He knew an apology was guaranteed in this along with the truth he had been denying himself since his return to Domino.

Atemu waited expectantly for Yuugi to offer any form of a greeting. Yet, after a few minutes of complete silence, he was beginning to think he would never receive one.

"Yuugi?"

Amethyst eyes met crimson. The exotic colors melded together as each man simply gazed into one another's eyes in silence. Tension was thick and slowly growing as the duo simply refrained from communicating.

The gaze broke moments later with Yuugi returning his gaze onto the floor. The smaller man tossed his bag and apron onto the floor, balling his fists at his sides. He fought to keep his emotions in check but felt them failing him as tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

Atemu watched fearfully. Yuugi had never downright cried in front of him since their teenaged years. There was something up here.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"Everything," he muttered in attempts of controlling his sadness. His attempts were in vain, as he felt tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks.

The elder of the two knelt down on his knee, gazing down at Yuugi with a frown. He ran a hand through Yuugi's soft hair, and the other wiping the tears from his pale face.

"Hikari, what's wrong? You never cry like this."

"You do not understand. Everything is my fault."

"What are you talking about, Yuugi? What is your fault?"

Yuugi pulled away from Atemu's touches, and scrubbed at his face. "Everything that happened between us in the past is my fault. I now know the truth."

Atemu tilted his head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Yuugi's frustration and stress were beginning to grow out of control. He balled his fists together and shouted, "EVERYTHING THAT LED TO OUR BREAK-UP! I NOW KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TELL ME ALL THOSE TIMES IN THE PAST!"

Crimson eyes widened as Atemu fell silent, mind processing this new bout of information. After a couple of minutes, he nodded, frowning slightly.

"Seto told you."

A nod was his answer.

"Seto told you what really happened?"

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

Yuugi blinked, tears ceasing to fall from his large eyes. "And what?"

"What do you think about this new bout of knowledge?"

Yuugi took a deep breath and sighed heavily, turning his attention away from the elder male. "I find it truthful. Seto has never lied to me and I have no reason to believe he would lie now. I believe that you did it to protect me as he has told me, Yami. And for all the shit I've put us through, I owe you something that has been six years in the waiting."

Dumbfounded, Atemu stood up, gazing down at the smaller male in curiosity. Yuugi was actually being civil with him. The gesture alone brought surprise and shock into his mind.

"Yami, there is nothing I can do to make up for the past six years of hell I have put you through. It is my fault we are the way we are now. All I can say is that I'm sorry." Yuugi fell to his knees crying. His bangs fell into his face, hiding his sadness. He felt emotionally exhausted from this.

Atemu bent down and gathered Yuugi into his arms, embracing him tightly. He felt elated at Yuugi's apology but he could not just let Yuugi say all that and not say something himself. After all, they both messed up.

"Yuugi, there is nothing I can do to make it up to you. It takes two to tango and it takes two for the problem of ours. I should have stopped the situation before it happened. I am the one who owes you more than anything than I can ever give you, Yuugi."

Yuugi did not say anything at first. He took a moment to process what Atemu said. During this time, Yuugi recalled everything he had also said. He began to reflect on what he needed to say. At this point, he did not know where they stood. With the truth finally revealed and the confrontation-taking place, he felt out of place and confused. Yuugi lifted his head from Atemu's shoulder and gazed up into those fiery depths of crimson.

"Where does this leave us, Yami?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuugi sighed and pulled away from the embrace.

"Where do we stand now that this out in the open?"

The other nodded in understanding. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Where do we stand Yuugi? The question is not mine to answer. It is yours. You already know where I stand on this matter."

"You're leaving this to me? Why do you keep on doing this, Yami? This is like our break-up all over again."

"Don't start that again, Yuugi! This is bullshit! I am leaving the ball in your court. I am tired of taking the risks and getting my ass handed to me. I am tired of being the bad person here. All I want to do is make you happy! What more do you want?"

Yuugi glared at his ex-boyfriend with a hurt expression. "You want to make me happy? Well then why the hell do you not realize what I want then? Isn't it obvious?"

"NOTHING IS OBVIOUS WITH YOU, YUUGI. YOU ARE SO DAMN STUBBORN AND HARD TO READ THAT I NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ANYMORE!"

Yuugi wiped the tears trailing down his cheeks. He walked forward and stood directly in front of Atemu.

"You want to know what I want, Yami? I'll tell you what I want right now."

Yuugi stood on his tiptoes and placed his lips forcefully upon Yami's descending into a passionate and unexpected battle. He dominated the kiss, licking Yami's bottom lip, hoping for entrance into that warm, moist cavern he loved to explore. However, the other male seemed out of it. He had not responded to the kiss, obviously surprised by Yuugi's sudden and clearly dominant actions.

The kiss began to heat up as Yami finally gave in and allowed Yuugi to dominate his mouth. Their tongues dueled, wrapping around one another in the heat of the moment. Arms snaked around one another's waists. Soft pants and moans echoed through the game shop. The need for air was apparent as Yuugi pulled away, lips bruised from the fiery kiss. Yami's were in the same fashion. Each male looked at one another, silence permeating the moment. Yuugi looked away shyly. He felt out of character for that kiss. He was usually the submissive in their relationship. Such an act of dominance in Yuugi was new.

Yami was the first to speak, a smile gracing his lips. He was confused but happy about the passionate kiss he had just experienced.

"That was an excellent kiss. You're just as wonderful as you have always been, Hikari." He muttered, hoping to ease the tension.

"Well, practice makes perfect." Yuugi said, running a hand through his hair. His face was red.

"Yuugi… Where do we stand now? That kiss…. I'm confused."

The smaller of the two turned to the side, gazing at a video game poster. "It's whatever you want to believe, Yami. I cannot bring myself to say those three little words that that you whisper to me all the time. I am not the same person I used to be. All I know is what my heart tells me. And it tells me is that you're the one."

"You want me?"

"I want another chance with you. That is all I am asking for right now. I want to do this right and take things slowly."

Yami nodded, smiling. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's thin waist.

"Your word is my bond, Yuugi. I am here for you no matter what. I am willing to give you another chance as long as you give me the chance to prove my love to you."

"Give me the time to realize what _that _is."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yuugi on the forehead. "I would do anything for you, Yuugi." He felt elated for the first time in years. Both men were so immersed in their rekindled relationship that neither heard the commotion from upstairs.

Something crashed from upstairs, a surprised gasp echoing into the game shop.

Both men jumped, startled from the noise. Yuugi's heart began to race as he worried for his grandfather.

"Grandpa? Is everything alright up there?" Yuugi yelled, worriedly.

A couple of minutes passed as Sugoroku's voice echoed down into the game shop.

"NO! CALL AN AMBULANCE! ARTHUR IS OUT COLD!"

Both men stared at one another with pale faces, adrenaline rushing. Yuugi picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Something was definitely off.


	10. The one with the decision

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 10

* * *

He knew it was too good to be true. Nothing is ever easy in life. Nothing is ever fair. He knew this and fell into the traps he had long ago faced and defeated. Yet, in the end, he was back at square one. It felt as if déjà vu was setting in. Yuugi had not felt this since his mother's death. It was simply another piece of the puzzle to his past. It did not help with situations such as these.

He sat in the waiting room in the hospital, cold cup of coffee in hand. He and Atemu had been sitting here for an hour, waiting for any sign of Sugoroku. The aging man had run off with the news pertaining to Arthur's condition. The man had died instantly from a brain aneurism. The news was shocking as Arthur was healthy as a horse. Yuugi and Atemu both felt shaken at this surprising news. Sugoroku fled from his "family" once he heard of his best friend's death. Yuugi fell silent once his grandfather departed them. He knew the man needed some time to think and grieve over Arthur.

The thought of grieving never registered in Yuugi's mind. After losing his mother, he had set aside his sadness for her passing in order to help his grandfather. Yet, being in another state did not help the situation. Yuugi often spoke with him during the days after his mother's death and offered to return home for a while. Sugoroku declined Yuugi's persistence. He did not want Yuugi to fall behind in school or to return home and deal with Atemu living there. Despite his grandfather's stubbornness, Yuugi tried to keep in touch trying his best to comfort him. Due to this, Yuugi had never grieved over his mother's death. It was also, why he had fallen into a rough stint with his addictions. Drinking became his outlet and smoking became his method of dealing with the never-ending anxiety. These stimulants "helped" him through the pain he often dealt with daily. In the end, it was his downfall. Sobriety was hard and Yuugi found himself failing to maintain this status at times. With Atemu a constant in his life, these habits dissipated with ease. He helped numb the pain Yuugi often felt from his past.

Atemu sat next to Yuugi, pulling the man into a one-armed hug. He pressed a kiss to Yuugi's temple, hoping to gain some sort of response. After a moment, Yuugi sighed, setting his cold cup of coffee on the table adjacent to them. Yuugi turned and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Atemu raked his fingers through the smaller male's downy-soft tresses. Yuugi often found comfort from these actions, enjoying the relaxing feel of Atemu's fingers combing through his hair. A soft sigh escaped past his lips. He remained silent, simply enjoying the comfort offered.

Atemu continued his actions, relieved that his actions were helping Yuugi. He had been worried once the news broke of Arthur's passing. He had been around for the death of Yuugi's mother. The old man had not taken the news well. He believed that Sugoroku never got over the death of his only child. Losing her was hard with Yuugi gone. The elder Mutou took to traveling for a few months, leaving Atemu in charge of the game shop. Atemu had a feeling that he would follow the same pattern with his best friend's death.

However, now, Atemu found himself busy comforting his lover. Yuugi never spoke of his mother's death. This bothered him in numerous ways. Yuugi never expressed his problems or emotions. He was an introvert, something that often caused them to butt heads in their relationship. This time was not any different. Yuugi was refraining from communicating his problems and Atemu merely sat there, attempting to offer any form of comfort.

'What I would give to know what runs through that mind of his.' He thought, gazing down at the silent man.

"Yuugi, are you alright?"

Yuugi lifted his head, amethyst eyes opening slowly. He gazed at Atemu with a blank expression, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"As well as one can be in situations such as these."

"It's getting late. Do you think we should go and find Sugoroku?"

Yuugi contemplated his response. He sighed and pulled away from Atemu, stretching the kinks out of his back.

"I guess we should. I just hope he's not doing anything crazy like you and I did in the past."

"I doubt he would do that, Yuugi. He usually handles these issues by traveling. I do not think he will go to drastic measures."

Yuugi merely nodded, staring at the floor. Thinking of his sobriety helped him through this situation. Yet, he felt ashamed for his actions.

Ruby eyes gazed at him, taking in the man's tenseness. "Yuugi, do not feel ashamed for what you have gone through. You are now sober and have been for a long time. We both have fallen down that pathway of no return but have recovered. Look where we are today."

"I guess you are right. Realizing I had a problem with alcohol and smoking were two of the hardest things I have ever done. The first being the realization of never seeing you again." He smiled and then continued. "But that was proven wrong now."

Yuugi stood up and held out his hand to Atemu. "Shall we go and find him?"

"Yes, partner. I believe we should." He took the other's outstretched hand and squeezed it lightly as they walked out of the waiting room.

Sugoroku was somewhere around. They just had to find him.

* * *

Death was a part of life. He knew this. Yet, the shock never seemed to end with each death he suffered of a close friend or family member. First his wife had died, second his daughter had died. Now, his best friend in the entire world passed on… Arthur left the world of the living.

He managed to deal with the losses fairly well. He never felt the need to express his mourning in front of others. Traveling often helped calm his broken heart. Losing Arthur was more than he could bear. Arthur had been a large part of his life since his days in Egypt. Part of their friendship escalated to the lines of romanticism. Yet, the relationship never made it far. Arthur passed away only a few days after they decided to be together.

Sugoroku was at a loss for the numbness that spread throughout his body. Void filled his heart. There was nothing left except his grandson, his pride and joy. Yuugi and Atemu meant the world to him. The duo made life worth living. With Arthur gone, Sugoroku knew what he needed to do. He needed a break. He had been there for Atemu when he had gone through his painkiller addiction and the recovery for him. He had been there when Yuugi returned and needed guidance. He needed time to himself to recuperate from the void and growing depression he felt.

Groaning, the man walked out of the cafeteria, heading back upstairs to the waiting room. He needed to tell Yuugi and Atemu of his plans.

As he walked towards the elevators, he heard the duo calling him.

"GRANDPA!"

Turning his eyes onto the duo, his brows raised at the sight of their adjoined hands. This was new.

"Yuugi, Atemu. I was on my way up to see you both."

Yuugi let go of Atemu's hand and pulled his grandfather into a hug. He frowned at Sugoroku and tilted his head to the side.

"What did you want to tell us?"

"What do you mean, Yuugi?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have something to tell us."

The elder man shook his head, cursing mentally. Yuugi was good at reading others fairly well. He knew that he had an agenda to set with them.

"I have decided to take a leave of absence. I need time to sort out thoughts and I need to make sure Arthur's body gets to his granddaughter and his other family in California."

Yuugi took in the information and held back the worry he felt for his grandfather. "How long are you planning on staying away?"

Atemu remained silent during this time. He remembered when Sugoroku went off after the death of his daughter. He had a feeling that he would do this again.

"For as long as I need. I am not sure when I will return. All I ask is for you two to run the game shop and not kill one another."

Yuugi looked at Atemu and sighed. "That shouldn't be a problem, Grandpa. We have reconciled our differences and are giving our relationship another try."

Sugoroku's eyes widened at this statement. He smiled brightly and gave both men a pat on the shoulder. "It's about time! I was wondering when you two would get over your problems and shack up again!"

"GRANDPA! We are not doing THAT yet. We're taking it slow."

"Sure, Yuugi. Whatever floats your boat." He yawned and then motioned for the men to follow him to the car.

Yuugi felt torn between his emotions. He felt elated over his relationship with Atemu and felt upset for his grandfather. Conflicting emotions were nothing new. He knew that his grandfather would get through this rough patch just as he was. Life has many vicissitudes. Problems are always around and sometimes are never resolved. Yuugi knew he had some of these issues and he hoped that one day he could look back and realize how much he and Atemu have overcome.

'I hope this vacation helps Grandpa sort out his problems.'

* * *

To be continued…


	11. The one with the seduction

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Just a note: I've edited all chapters posted including this one. There are a few slight changes.

Chapter 11

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Sugoroku had yet to return from his getaway. Yuugi worried greatly for the sanity of his aging/grieving grandfather. Sugoroku never took this long to grieve in his life. Even when the old man's wife had passed on, he had not spent this much time away from home. However, Yuugi figured it was not his place to question this. After all, his grandmother had died when he was a child. However, losing his wife, his only daughter, and then his best friend, Yuugi figured Sugoroku was beginning to lose it. Maybe the time away could help him. Regardless of the absence, Yuugi only wished for the best for his ailing grandfather.

With Sugoroku gone, Yuugi had set aside his desires to finish his novel in order to run the game shop with Atemu. Despite the elder male's protests, Yuugi held firm in his decision to abandon his writings for a while. After all, running the game shop was far more important.

Yuugi sat by his bedroom window, looking out into the streets of Domino. His mind wandered about, allowing his mind to drift into the past. With Arthur's death, Yuugi's thoughts fell onto those of his deceased mother. He had not been in town for her funeral. This bothered him greatly but he could not attend due to the extent of his problems with alcohol and college. He never understood how he managed to get through that tough stint in his life. During his drunken moments, Yuugi kept to himself, often throwing himself into writing or depression. Yuugi realized in the end that his mother's death and his non-existent relationship with Atemu were the causes of his alcoholism. The man shook his head, closing his eyes in regret. Remembering his past brought out the worst in his personality and mood. Thankfully, Atemu could alleviate his problems with ease.

Sighing, Yuugi got up, stretching after sitting for so long. He yawned loudly, feeling quite lazy on such a slow afternoon. The game shop closed, as no one seemed interested in buying gaming merchandise. Yuugi decided to take advantage of this by taking a nap. Desire sought out, Yuugi curled up on the bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Atemu waltzed into their bedroom, decked out in his usual leather attire. He yawned, toeing off his boots quietly once he noticed his snoozing boyfriend. A frown marred his features at the sight of Yuugi. The poor thing had been running the shop everyday listlessly. He had abandoned his job searching, and had thrown himself into working as much as possible at Millennia. With Sugoroku gone, Yuugi threw himself into work. Atemu worried for the smaller male's well being. Yuugi often threw himself into activities in order to forget his problems. He had done this in the past when they dated.

He desired nothing more than allowing Yuugi to enjoy a day away from the shop; however getting Yuugi to take a day off was not easy. As stubborn as they both were, Yuugi held the higher stance of gaining whatever he desired.

The Egyptian groaned, realizing how whipped he truly was. Yuugi had him wrapped around his finger.

'If he asked me to jump I'd be asking how high.' He shook his head, wishing to gain a better method of force for his plans. 'I wonder if seduction would work against Yuugi. He has never been able to resist my charm.' The egotistical man thought, tapping his chin. He needed to think of a way to have Yuugi to himself for the day.

Yuugi awoke with a start, feeling refreshed. Opening his eyes, the man sat up, stretching the kinks from his back. He took in his surroundings, realizing that he had been asleep for a while. Yawning, he grabbed his iPhone, hitting the circle button on it. The time flashed across the screen, five thirty in the evening. Surprise crossed his features. That nap lasted longer than he had imagined.

"I guess it's time to get up and do some of the bookwork for the shop."

As he proceeded to get up, Yuugi found himself surprised by a baritone chuckle. Eyes wide, he turned his attention towards the door, finding none other than his beloved idiot of a boyfriend.

"Yami, what the hell are you laughing for?"

Atemu walked into the room, wearing one of his sexier ensembles that Yuugi had bought him not long ago. Bronze skin stood out amongst the array of black leather decked out on the Egyptian's supple and tone body. There was little left to the imagination with this choice of clothing. Yuugi had always fallen victim to Atemu's exposed bronzed skin. The man's muscled arms often drew out Yuugi's inner minx. Resistance was futile.

Silence permeated the scene. Yuugi stared speechless, mouth agape, drooling. This outfit of his lover's…. It caused old desires to grow instantly. The two had not been intimate since their previous relationship. If this continued, he had a feeling that they would be in bed all night….

"Like what you see, partner?"

'I cannot believe he's wearing this… He must be up to something… Do I care right now to make a comment like this?' He thought for a moment. 'No, I don't.'

"Yes, I do actually. You know I always have."

"Well then, care to spend a night out with me, little one?"

"Don't call me that! You know how much I hate that nickname!"

Atemu rolled his eyes and motioned for Yuugi to stand up. "Yuugi, let's enjoy a night out, just you and I."

"But, I need to do the books for the shop tonight."

"Yuugi, you can do that tomorrow. Please, just have a break from work. Just tonight?" Atemu smiled at Yuugi, eyes glittering with challenge as he awaited Yuugi's resistance. Yuugi stood a foot apart from him, gauging the other's actions before he sighed, pulling Atemu into a slow, and thoughtful kiss.

They broke apart as the need for air became dire. Atemu pushed Yuugi's bangs behind one ear. He smiled at his lover and whispered in his ear, causing Yuugi to shiver.

"Please, love? Will you allow me to make your night better? I just want you to relax and enjoy some time away from the shop and here."

Yuugi shivered again, and gasped as he felt warm breath fan the inner portion of his ear. His weakness would be his end. Licking his lips, Yuugi nodded reverently.

"Alright, you win. Just please stop driving my hormones up the wall with that getup of yours. You know we're not at that level yet."

Atemu pulled away, smirking at his lover. "Well you did buy this for me, little one. I only wear it for you." He winked playfully and then headed towards the closet. "I'll change. You do the same, Yuugi."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

A nice secluded restaurant allowed Yuugi and Atemu a chance to relax. At a local restaurant, Shady's, the duo sat back and enjoyed themselves for the first time since their rekindling.

Yuugi smiled, gazing at the calming atmosphere. Shady's offered little lighting, allowing candles to add a sense of serenity to its already peaceful scenery. Atemu took Yuugi's hand into his own, running his fingers across the soft, pale skin, then kissing it with his supple lips.

A blush crept upon the smaller man's cheeks, causing the elder to smile. His Yuugi often made appearances within this newer, older Yuugi he had started dating. The changes were there, but often the teenaged ways of his lover often shined through. No matter the age, Yuugi would always hold these specific traits.

"I love you, Yuugi. Thank you for coming out tonight."

Yuugi fiddled with his freehand, stirring his pomegranate tea with his straw. "And I enjoy spending time with you, Yami. You're the most important person in my life."

"As you are to my life, Yuugi. Never forget that." He kissed the man's hand once more, gently setting it on the table.

He noticed how Yuugi danced around his adoration and his comment of "love." Atemu knew that Yuugi still had issues saying that simple phrase due to his past. Time would heal their problems. That is why he believed in miracles and second chances. This was another chance to prove his love for Yuugi.

Their server walked by, smiling at them. She set down their appetizer, and proceeded to refill their drinks. She winked at Yuugi, and walked off.

"It seems you have an admirer, partner."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and took a drink of his tea. "Whatever. She is just trying to get us to tip her better. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book, Yami."

"And why do you say that?"

Yuugi set his drink aside. "I've worked in the food industry for years. It's the best way I made enough money in this industry, Yami. Flirting brings in bigger tips, and it also brings the customers back and eventually you'll gain regulars."

"You flirting to get better tips? Now that is something I'd have to see, Yuugi. You have never been that good at flirting."

"Are you doubting my mad skills?"

"I'm doubting your non-existent skills."

"Alright, come by Millennia next week. I'll lay on the charm for my customers. We'll see who is right."

Atemu took a drink of his soda, and nodded. He set his drink down and held out his hand. "You're on."

Yuugi took his hand and shook it. "Alright then. Be prepared to see my mad skills."

"Whatever gets you through the days at Millennia, little one."

* * *

After they finished dinner, the duo headed to the park, huddled together.

"It's somewhat cold tonight." Yuugi commented, noting the way Atemu seemed to shiver.

"Yes, it is. I wish we had our coats."

"Yami, can I ask you something?"

They stopped walking, finding a stray bench in the midst of the park. They sat down and gazed at one another.

"Anything, Yuugi."

"Is there another reason you brought me out tonight? You usually wish to avoid crowds due to your anxiety."

The Egyptian sighed, looking at the sidewalk. "My anxiety has gotten better since the past. I've gotten help for my problems. The anxiety and the migraines are the only things that still cause problems from time to time."

"You still did not answer my question."

Amethyst and ruby irises met. The colors melded together as they stared at one another in silence.

"I thought it was time we discussed the questions you have been asking me for the past month, regarding my hate for medication…"

Yuugi's eyes widened. He had not expected this. "You're going to tell me? I thought you did not want to talk about it?"

Atemu smiled sadly, as he ran a hand through his hair. "We all take time to express our mistakes. You are the first I have spoken with other than your grandfather." He paused and gauged Yuugi's reactions. After a moment, he continued further. "After we went our separate ways, your grandfather asked me to work in the shop with him. I agreed to, but not long after I did, your mother passed away. Grandpa was distraught. He took time away to travel abroad as he is doing now. He asked me to run the game shop while he was away. I did as he asked, but ended up injured while he was away. A man tried to rob the shop and he shot me and broke my leg in the heist. The pain was horrendous. I could not walk for ages as he broke my leg in three places and the need for pain medication grew. I ended up becoming addicted. I spent all my earnings on Vicodin. My father eventually kicked me out of the house for this and disowned me. By the time I was at rock bottom, your grandfather returned and took me in. Because of him, I managed to conquer my addiction. It took a long time and to this day I still have to fight the urges."

Yuugi took in his story. The truth was out. Atemu spoke of what happened and he was finally feeling that he could trust him fully. The past was hard on them both.

"Yami…. You've gone through so much….."

"So have you, partner. You've fought your problems, and have made it through hell and without someone of support."

"I had support, just not the kind that made it easy to stop the problems I faced with alcohol. It was bittersweet really." Yuugi said, with a frown.

"Yuugi, despite everything that has changed between us, you and I are not that different. We both have been through hell and have faced the demons of our pasts and the obstacles of facing our addictions head on. You conquered alcohol and I conquered Vicodin. Together you and I can take on the world and rebuild our lives." He pulled out something from his pocket and held it out to Yuugi.

"Yami, what is…?"

In his tan hand, there lay a silver ring with two amethyst stones. The streetlights flicked across the shiny metal. Yuugi could only stare with wide eyes at the ring. He did not know what meaning it held. His fears were rising again with the sight of this.

"Yuugi, this ring is not meant to frighten you. I wanted to give this to you as a promise ring. I know that commitment scares you, but I want you to have this. Despite our problems, we have found one another after six years and have rekindled our relationship." He placed the ring on Yuugi's right hand, smiling softly. A sigh of relief escaped Yuugi's lips as the ring was placed on the right instead of the left.

"What does this mean?"

"This is a promise ring. We are meant to be together. Maybe one day we can take it further and make it official."

Atemu waited for Yuugi's anger to rise. Yet, the smaller man showed little to no remorse over the ring and its purpose.

"Maybe we can do that one day."

Yuugi stood up, and held out his hand to the other. Gratefully, Atemu took it without hesitation. For one night, their problems were left behind, allowing them to enjoy the blossoming of their rekindled relationship.

There was hope for them. They would make it through these hard times.

* * *

-It's been a while. The absence was not intended. Schoolwork got in the way as did real life. This story is almost finished. Thank you all for the reviews.


	12. The one with the revelations

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Yuugi stared at his right hand, taking in the sight of his new ring. Receiving this ring had been a shock, almost causing his commitment issues to grow. Yet, with Atemu's cautious demeanor when giving him this beautiful ring, he felt at ease. This ring held a promise and the reminder of their rekindled relationship. Everything seemed to fall in place, leaving his worries at bay. Despite the happiness he felt, Yuugi knew deep down that Atemu had given him the full story of his problems with pain medication. He owed Atemu his own tale of addiction. The past held repercussions for Yuugi. Admitting his problems with alcohol to himself took two years. Admitting his problems with grandpa took three years. Telling Atemu the extent of his former addiction had taken six years.

He was aware of Yuugi's abuse of alcohol but Atemu was not fully aware of how bad Yuugi had gotten in the past. Rehab was hard, leaving Yuugi at rock bottom. Once the stages of detox had taken every ounce of alcohol from his system, the recovering alcoholic faced reality and an all time low. His perspective of life changed during his treatment. He had his good days and his bad days. Yet, Yuugi could not face the truths of his problems without support. With his grandfather so far away, he had little help from his only living relative. Phone calls and occasional letters could only do so much.

In the end, it took the strength of his former fiancée to help him through his problems. She had been there for him during his darkest hours and showed him the light at the end of the tunnel. Serenity, a kindhearted woman whom he had met while at college, helped to steer him down the path of sobriety. With her support, Yuugi realized that life without alcohol was possible. It took ages, but he managed to find a way to cope with his alcoholism and remain sober. Working with alcohol but never drinking it worked well for it. This form of treatment boggled the minds of his therapists and even Serenity herself. Bartending worked well for him, kept his mind clear, and allowed the petite man to deal with the issues he faced. Bartending would always be part of his life as it kept him sober and his thoughts of drinking at bay.

Yuugi turned his attention away from his ring, eyes locked on the door connected to the bar. Today he was back at Millennia, his only job as of that day. Atemu forced Yuugi to step down from running the game shop as he had enough to deal with. So here he was, standing behind the bar at Millennia bored to tears. For a Wednesday afternoon, the restaurant/bar was unusually dead.

'I've already stocked the bottled beer, the bottles of liqueur, changed the kegs, washed the glasses and swept up. What more is there to do?'

Sighing, Yuugi reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPhone. Searching through his various apps, he decided to play around with his new favorite game, Angry Birds. Atemu had downloaded it onto his phone the night before, raving about it. Since then, Yuugi had not put the game down. He was addicted to it. Some things never change, even his love for games.

The game took in all of the game king's attention, leaving him unaware of the new occupant in his bar. A baritone chuckle echoed through the small room, causing Yuugi to look up startled. Amethyst eyes looked up, locking onto familiar and inviting ruby. A sigh of relief exhaled from the petite man's mouth. He set his iPhone to the side, smiling as his lover sauntered over to the bar top.

"Angry Birds again?" He sat down on a barstool, smiling at his little one.

"Yes, I blame you for that." Yuugi chided, walking over towards his man. "You surprised me. I was not expecting to see you this early."

"Well, I needed to eat lunch and I wanted to see you. So I thought why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Good idea." Yuugi handed Atemu a menu and yawned slightly as he waited for the man to look it over. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take a Mountain Dew."

"Are you sure about that? I do not want you all hawked up on Mountain Dew, Yami. Remember the other night?"

The elder male rolled his eyes, setting his menu on the counter. "That was one time, little one." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Besides, I do not remember you complaining. You seemed to enjoy that make-out session quite well."

"Whatever gets you through the day, oh clumsy one." He set the Mountain Dew in front of the elder. "Going to order now?"

"Yeah, I want a club sandwich with fries."

"You got it."

Yuugi proceeded to place the order into the computer, talking absently with Atemu. He smiled a little as the man sipped on his drink.

"There is another reason I am here, Yuugi."

Said man looked up, brows raised in curiosity. "There is?"

"Yes, I received a call from grandpa this morning."

Yuugi's eyes widened as he finished with the computer. His full attention was on Atemu. "What did he say? Why didn't he call me?"

Atemu finished off his Mountain Dew and shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't wish to bother you at work." He paused and fiddled with his straw. "He's returning to Domino sometime next week. He sends his love and he wants to talk with you later."

"I see. I guess he is doing better since his departure."

"It's been a couple of months, Yuugi. I doubt he has gotten over Arthur's death that soon. I believe he is just ready to return home. Arthur was more than a friend to your grandfather, love. I think they were together as we are."

"What! What makes you think that?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You have always been oblivious to what happens around you. They have been dating behind our backs. I caught them sharing moments together. Thankfully I did not catch them doing the dirty deed though."

Yuugi grimaced, shuddering. "I did not need that mental image of my grandfather and his lover. In addition, for that, you are sleeping in your room, Yami. With Arthur gone, you can take your room back."

"But I don't want to. He died in that room, Yuugi. I want to stay in your room. I like sharing a bed with you."

"Pervert."

"But I am your pervert."

Yuugi snickered and headed to the kitchen. He returned moments later with Atemu's food. He set it down in front of the man and bowed.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, my pharaoh?"

"There is not anything I need right now in public. Maybe I can add you to my harem later?"

"You wish."

* * *

With Atemu visiting, Yuugi found that his slow day had turned out for the better. Even with little to no business, his lover managed to keep a smile on his face.

Returning home, Yuugi threw his apron and keys on his desk. He yawned, worn out from the long day endured at Millennia. Atemu had stayed for a while, flirting with him. However, as time shifted to the evening, Yuugi found himself swamped with customers causing his lover to return home. The shop had closed early that day thankfully.

The petite man ran a hand through his hair, yawning once again. He had missed Atemu again, something that worried him. Needing his lover constantly sounded weird and he did not want to be clingy. The house was silent, worrying him. Atemu never remained silent like this when he returned from work.

"Yami are you here?"

Silence met Yuugi. Annoyed, he walked through the upper portion of the house, searching for any sign of his perverted boyfriend.

"Yami?"

Stopping in front of the elder man's bedroom, Yuugi opened the door, meeting complete darkness. Fumbling for the light switch, he jumped as a set of arms wrapped around his slim waist.

"Partner, there you are."

Yuugi's heart jumped and thudded painfully hard in his chest. He squirmed in his lover's arms, turning to glare at him playfully.

"Damn you! I almost had a heart attack! Why the hell are you in here?"

Atemu smirked and removed Yuugi from his grasp. He brushed back the man's blond bangs revealing the industrial piercing he had yet to understand.

"Doesn't this bother you, Yuugi?" He asked fiddling with the barbell in his lover's left ear.

"The industrial piercing does not bother me. However, it did hurt like a bitch when I first got it."

"Hmm… It looks painful. I always see you toying with it whenever you are in deep thought. Is it a nervous habit?"

Yuugi looked uncomfortable as he motioned for Atemu to follow him out of the dark bedroom. The duo headed into the kitchen. Atemu took a seat at the table while Yuugi made some hot tea.

"Did my question make you uncomfortable, Yuugi?" He frowned and watched his lover prepare the kettle of tea.

Yuugi stopped for a moment and shook his head. "Not really. It just goes back to the days of my alcoholism."

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. You know I did not intend to bring back such harsh memories of your past."

The game king waved the other man off, pouring two cups of hot tea. He sat down next to the elder and offered him his warm beverage.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuugi took a sip of the warm tea and sighed. "You have nothing to apologize for. I believe it is my turn to tell you the problems I faced with alcoholism."

The Egyptian raised a brow, a frown marring his angular features. He set his mug down, gazing worriedly at Yuugi.

"Yuugi, you do not need to do that. You should not have to relive what happened."

The smaller shook his head, taking Atemu's hands into his own. He held them tightly.

"You did it for me, and you have gone through hell. I need to do the same. I think closure is needed with our pasts, Atemu. You deserve the truth."

The use of his real name brought about the seriousness that the other man felt with this particular subject. He nodded silently awaiting the tales of hell that Yuugi endured.

"After high school I was accepted to a University where I could specialize in English and writing, but it was in California. I did not want to go, but grandpa persuaded me to go. Along the way, I traveled to Texas, Florida, and then to California. During my time there, I was severely depressed with the loss of our relationship. Nothing seemed to cheer me up. I never found interest in anyone other than a handful of one-night stands. I felt like a whore, but I managed to forget about losing you. It was in the middle of first year that I received the call-confirming mom's death. Everything changed. My grades started dropping, my need to sleep around grew, and I started drinking. While drunk, I was able to forget about reality. Nothing mattered but the effects of alcohol. This is when I had gotten my industrial piercing.I wanted distractions from reality. It soon turned into a daily thing. I started drinking in the morning and would continue later in the evening. It wasn't until I met Serenity that I realized the depths of my problems."

"Serenity? Is this the woman that you left at the altar?"

Yuugi nodded sadly. "Yes, she is. I feel horrible for it. She helped me admit to myself that drinking was not the answer to my problems. She took me to rehab after I hit rock bottom. Serenity and grandpa helped me through that rough stint in my life. However, it took two years for me to admit I was an alcoholic. And it took another couple of years to help with sobriety. To this day, I find bartending to help me through my stints of a relapse. Since I have started bartending two years ago, I have not had a drop of alcohol since. Serenity and I remain friends even with the loss of our relationship and engagement. She is the one who realized I still had feelings for you. I knew it would not last between us, and I ended it and called grandpa. He begged me to return here in hopes of getting my life back in order. That is why I returned to Domino in the first place. That and…" Yuugi fiddled with his mug, eyes downcast. A blush dusted across his cheeks. "I wanted to find you again and demand answers about that damn list you made in high school."

Atemu smiled sadly, taking Yuugi's hands into his own. He pressed a light kiss to each digit. He pulled away and looked at his lover.

"I thank you for telling me the truth, Hikari. You have no idea how much it means to me. I know that getting over alcoholism is not easy as is getting over an addiction to Vicodin. I just wish I could have helped you get through that rough stint in your life."

"I wish I could have done the same for you, Yami. To be in that much pain and need drugs to alleviate the pain." He frowned and tightened his grasp on Yami's hands.

"Getting over that stint in my life was nothing compared to losing my mother and you. To this day, I have never visited her grave or mourned for her death. I think with time you can help me overcome this, Yami."

"I'm always here for you, Yuugi. Never forget that."

"I know and I thank you for that. I think you are proving to me that we will get through this. You kept your promise."

"I always have. You will always have me, Hikari. You always will."

Yuugi made a face at the use of his real name, but remained content in this moment. He leaned forward and placed a passionate, but slow kiss on the other man's lips. They broke apart, smiling. Admitting your problems is the first step of recovering. Just as they had gotten through their addictions, their relationship was slowly blossoming into something they once held dear.


	13. The one with the fantasies

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 13

* * *

Yuugi sat at his desk staring at the luminescent screen of his laptop. A blank word document was open, the cursor blinking rapidly. After working all day, Yuugi found little desire to relax. The need to work on his novel outnumbered any desire he felt towards getting any rest. Due to this, he sat in the dark in the middle, staring at a blank word document. All the while, Atemu lay sound asleep on his side in Yuugi's bed.

Yuugi could not help but roll his eyes. The Egyptian's bedroom was back in working order. Yet, he refused to sleep in his room. With Yuugi in his life again, he wanted to share the same room as his lover. Yuugi didn't mind this, but he did miss that extra space in his bed and even his bedroom. It was a small price to pay in order to keep the elder man content.

Yuugi yawned, pulling off his glasses in the process. His eyes burned from the bright light reflected off the computer screen. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, unaware of the prying eyes observing his every movement.

Atemu turned on his side, watching Yuugi carefully. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the man's stubbornness of staying up late. His eyes spied the clock, finding the hour of one thirty amongst them. He bit back a groan, realizing that the petite man needed to rest. After all, Sugoroku was returning sometime that day.

Giving in, the elder of the two got up, and padded across the room in search of Yuugi. Once he found him, he tapped his foot insistently.

Dulled amethyst eyes looked up, vision blurred without the assistance of glasses. Yuugi stopped messing with his eyes, turning his attention on the tall blur in front of him. He made a movement for his glasses, only to have them handed to him.

"Thanks, it's a good thing I don't have to kill you."

Atemu crossed his arms, tapping his foot again. "Drop the sarcasm. Why are you still awake?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, scratching his head while yawning softly. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

"Yuugi, don't test my patience this late in the night. Why are you still awake? You worked all day."

Yuugi frowned, turning his attention away from his lover. "I haven't been able to work on my novel. I wanted to get a little bit of work done on it."

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and?"

"Yuugi, just answer my question. I have known you since childhood. I know you better than anyone else in this city." He leaned on the desk and glanced at his lover with worry. "What's bothering you?"

"I find myself speechless and unable to express what I'm feeling right now."

"Say what now?"

Yuugi groaned, pulling himself away from his desk. "I'm having weird feelings right now, okay?"

Atemu observed Yuugi cautiously, taking in his every movement. "Weird feelings, you say? What type of weird feelings, partner?"

A blush crept onto the smaller man's face as he ducked his head away. His bangs fell into his face, camouflaging it from the elder.

"I'm frustrated." He mumbled.

Brows rose in curiosity as the small teen spoke. "What did you say?"

"I'm frustrated."

Yuugi gazed out the large window above his desk, using it as a distraction. He wanted to die at this moment.

"Why are you frustrated?" Atemu asked his mindset upon gaining the answers to his questions. He stood in front of Yuugi, curiosity growing with the moment.

"I keep having fantasies, alright? They keep me up at night."

"You have fantasies? What type of fantasies do you have?"

Yuugi raked a hand through his unruly mane of hair. His blush grew wider and darker across his pale face. He sought out different things hoping to find a way out of this interrogation.

"These fantasies are nothing of interest, Yami. I keep having fantasies regarding uh… novel…. Oh yeah! My novel! That's right!"

Atemu rolled his eyes unconvinced. He shook his head at Yuugi's futile attempts of distraction. Two could play at this game.

"I already see through your well thought out lie there, Yuugi. Why not simply tell me about this fantasy that keeps you up?"

"Because…."

"Because, why? That isn't an answer, partner."

"…"

Atemu blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Didn't catch that, little one."

"I keep having sexual fantasies about us, alright?" Yuugi yelled in frustration. His face flushed darker if possible and he crossed his arms, a small pout adorning his cherubic face.

All the while, Atemu simply smirked, his eyes glittering in lust and excitement. This surprised the Egyptian. Yuugi was never easy to coerce into bed. When they had made love in the past, it had been through Yuugi's own luring. Gaining the privilege to bed this little fire cracker of his was high on his list of things. However, the need to get into Yuugi's permanent good graces was the first thing to do. With time, he would eventually gain that.

"You're sexually frustrated? Since when have you been sexually frustrated, little one?"

Yuugi wanted to die at this moment. Hearing the teasing tone of his lover was not helping this matter at all. Groaning, the smaller man turned away from Atemu, gazing at the wall with little interest. Ignoring the Egyptian would certainly prove his point of anger.

However, with the late hour upon the duo, Atemu's ability of reading Yuugi's emotions was off. The taller of the two blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why are you ignoring me like that?"

"Because you pissed me off. That is why I'm ignoring you, Atemu."

"Yuugi, come here." Atemu attempted to coax Yuugi into his arms as he held them open for an embrace. Yet, his attempts proved futile with Yuugi remaining impassive.

"No, go to bed in your own room."

A sigh escaped talented lips. "Partner, come here. I want to apologize to you properly."

Yuugi rolled his eyes mouthing to the gods above why he had such a weakness for that baritone voice. Turning away from the wall, Yuugi gazed from his position at the desk, meeting soft crimson eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting, oh mighty one."

Atemu ignored the comment, stepping into Yuugi's line of vision. He bent down and picked up his boyfriend, carrying him over to the bed. He dumped the small man onto the bed, smirking as Yuugi glared at him playfully.

"What the hell was that for?"

The Egyptian held up his hands defensively. "You need to relax and get some rest, little one. I figured we could finish our conversation here."

"Fine." He crossed his arms expectantly, gazing at his lover with a small frown. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know you, Yuugi. There is more to your thoughts and desires than just sexual fantasies about us."

Yuugi blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "No, there really isn't. I simply want to work on my novel. Do you know how long it has been since I've written anything?"

"No I don't. I'm sure it's been a while though considering the events that have derailed our routines these past couple of months."

"How did this go from talking about sexual frustration to working on my novel, Yami?"

Atemu smirked at Yuugi, sitting on the edge of their shared bed.

"I thought we were talking about the last time you worked on that novel, were we not?"

"Smartass." Yuugi pouted briefly, sighing in defeat. "But seriously, it's been a while since I've worked on my novel. I cannot help but have issues with working on it considering the content of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a sex scene in the chapter I'm working on. However, I find myself frustrated with it as it has about the same issues as we do with our own relationship."

Atemu raised a brow, motioning for the smaller man to elaborate. "Care to explain that?"

Yuugi fiddled with his industrial piercing, twirling the bar between his fingers. "Well you and I have been awkward with one another. We don't have that chemistry that we used to have. The dependency on intimacy is not as important as it used to be." He paused and blushed. "There was a point in time where you could not keep your hands off me."

"Yuugi… Our relationship has changed. Nevertheless, it has for the better. We've known each other for a long time. We are comfortable with one another. Even though it has been six years I am sticking by my promise to you."

Yuugi looked at his lover in confusion. He blinked, brows knitted. "What promise?"

The elder chuckled, running his hand down Yuugi's back. The smaller man shuddered at the gesture. This caused Atemu to wink seductively at his lover.

"Have you forgotten already, little one? I promised you that we would take this slow. I am not giving in yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Right time?"

He got into the bed, pulling Yuugi under the covers with him. He kissed the young man's brow.

"When you are ready for that next step in our relationship Yuugi. I need to know that you're ready for it."

"But what if I'm ready now?" The question sounded pathetically sad. Yuugi was frustrated sexually and now confused.

"You'll know when you're ready, Yuugi. It's too early for us to get into the physical part of it yet. I'm waiting for your fears to ease."

At that, Yuugi decided to drop the questioning. At the mentioning of fears, he automatically knew what the elder man meant.

Yuugi simply nodded and got comfortable with Atemu, falling into a listless sleep thinking of the reasoning behind Atemu's refusal.

Atemu was waiting for Yuugi's acceptance of their love and the commitment in this relationship.

* * *

Yuugi awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and light pouring into his bedroom. Annoyed, he turned on his side, reaching out for the warmth of his lover. However, the movement was futile as there was nothing there.

Groaning, Yuugi opened his eyes, taking in the bright light. He pouted, finding that only he occupied their bed. Frustrated, he got out of bed, walking over to his adjoined bathroom.

Once finished with his daily ritual, he headed downstairs, ready to give his "pillow" a talking to. Although his anger subsided and turned to curiosity at the sound of movement in the kitchen.

No one messed around in the kitchen except himself and Sugoroku. Atemu was banned from touching the stove after an incident that neither spoke of.

"I wonder who is in the kitchen." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Yuugi walked into the kitchen, doing a double take at the appearance of his beloved grandfather.

The old man puttered around the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. The man's grandson smiled widely, running across the tiled floor and wrapping his arms around his grandfather's hefty midsection.

Sugoroku jumped, startled. He looked down and saw the familiar tricolor hair. He smiled and ruffled Yuugi's unruly hair.

"It's good to see you too, Yuugi." He smiled and pulled away from the smaller man and looked at him happily.

"So how are you and Yami doing? He seemed quite happy when he picked me up from the airport this morning."

Yuugi flushed at that, frowning when he realized he had forgotten his promise.

"Shit….I'm sorry. I cannot believe I forgot to pick you up."

The elder man waved off his grandson, smiling. "Yami explained that you were up all night working on that novel. He picked me up instead." He walked over to the counter picking up a pot of coffee.

"Any coffee, Yuugi?"

"No thanks. I think my nerves are bad enough without the caffeine fix."

"Suit yourself." He poured himself a large cup of coffee, taking it over to the kitchen table. Yuugi followed suit, sitting adjacent to his only living relative.

Sugoroku observed the smaller man's actions carefully, considering his words. After a moment he spoke.

"What have I missed since I returned?" He asked, gazing at Yuugi's right hand, seeing the promise ring.

Noticing this, Yuugi gazed down and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not what you think, Grandpa. It's a promise ring."

Sugoroku smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. He set the mug down and clasped his hands together. "So, does this mean that you're finally getting over your commitment issues?"

Yuugi's choked back his surprise, eyes widening at the question asked. "How did you know about my fear?"

The old man chuckled, mirth twinkling in his aged plum eyes. "My boy, you forget who had raised you since birth." He took another sip of his coffee, finishing it off. Abandoning the empty mug, the elder Mutou sighed, raising a brow at Yuugi. "Yami always talks to me when he is worried. He's been this way since his father disowned him ages ago."

Yuugi nodded sadly. Atemu had certainly dealt with a bad hand in the game of life just as he had. Things were changing for the better.

"So you know about my fear of commitment?"

"Yes, I've known for a while, Yuugi. You are easy to read. You wear your heart on your sleeve, my boy." He smiled faintly. "Besides, no one can read you as well as I can."

"True." Yuugi replied, chewing on his bottom lip. "I think it all goes back to the fear of love. You know after seeing mom and dad divorced it was hard for me to believe in love. Yami proved to me that it's possible." He ended his statement, wiping at his eyes. He hesitated before continuing. Sugoroku saw this and motioned for the younger man to elaborate.

"I lost my belief in love. I do not know what it feels like to love someone in romantic way. It's been so long since I've felt good about a relationship."

Sugoroku frowned and rested his wrinkled hand on top of Yuugi's own.

"My boy, love is hard to express in words. It's a feeling that is often indescribable. You will know it when you feel it."

"But what if I've already had these feelings? How do you know?"

"Yuugi, you're asking for an answer but love is complicated. Love is different for everyone. In my case, I felt tremendous happiness whenever I thought of your grandmother. I would feel warm and happy deep down. You will be able to admit that this is the person you want to spend your remaining days with."

Yuugi sat silently, listening to his grandfather. Love was hard to describe despite the clues his grandfather gave him. He did not know the extent of his feelings. He felt as if there was something holding him back. Yet, he knew one thing was true. He cared a lot about Yami and could not imagine his life without Yami.

'Could I love Yami?' Yuugi thought.

Sugoroku fell silent once he saw the dazed expression gracing Yuugi's face. He waved a hand in front of the young man's face. After a few minutes, Yuugi jumped, startled. He apologized to the elder man and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

He needed to do a bit of thinking. There was something he needed to decide and soon. After all, he could not wait forever to figure this out.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I try and update faster but I'm back in college again and I've had to deal with some family stuff. This chapter is dedicated to my uncle who has just suffered from two massive strokes this past week. Hang in there.


	14. The one with the ten things

The Ten Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Here it is the final chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Yuugi stood outside of the cemetery, eyes clouded with tears and confusion. He had borrowed his grandfather's car, intending to alleviate his remorse over his deceased mother. Yet, here he stood, gazing at the front gate, fear and anxiety building with each passing second. After six, almost seven years, Yuugi knew that he needed to "visit" his mother. He never grieved over her death.

Sighing, the man gazed up at the sky, taking in the dark clouds covering the once bright blue sky. The weather matched his current mood to a "T." Rain would pound down upon him and his sorrow.

The wind picked up, ruffling Yuugi's tricolor hair. He pushed back his blond bangs, irritated with the movement. He entered the confines of the cemetery, leaving his grandfather's car at the entrance. He walked further into the depths of the cemetery, taking in the headstones of the deceased. Flowers, balloons, and other novelty gifts littered gravestones, showing love for the departed. Yuugi held a single tiger lily within his grasp. After all, it was his mother's favorite flower.

After a while, he found the area his grandfather had mentioned. A small tombstone underneath a tree caught his attention. Quietly, he walked across the clean-cut grass, stopping once he stood amongst the gravestone.

His mother's gravestone decorated lavishly in detail with her name and a message broke his heart.

"Here lies the wonderful daughter and caring mother, Yumika Mutou."

Tears cascaded down the petite man's face. He bent down on his knees, eyes never leaving the gravestone. Yuugi carefully set down the single tiger lily he held, placing it on top of the granite stone.

Yuugi looked around, feeling uncomfortable in this setting. He did not want anyone stumbling upon his time with his mother. It was hard enough visiting her grave after years of anguish. Frowning, Yuugi patted the grave with his left hand, taking a moment to "acquaint" himself with his mother after all these years.

"So, long time no see right?" He muttered. "I'm pretty sure you're turning your grave with how long it took me to visit. I'm sorry."

Yuugi felt awkward but knew that this was needed. He continued to talk, even if it was with himself.

"It took me almost seven years to admit and grieve over you, mom. I still cannot believe that you're gone. Grandpa doesn't know I'm here right now. Neither does, Yami."

He smiled at the mention of his lover's name. Their relationship had evolved slowly since he had spoken with his grandfather. Yuugi took advantage of his only relative's advice and sought out the truth of his feelings for Yami.

"Yami and I are back together. I'm sure that would make you happy. You always said we would end up together again. Somehow, your wish came true. I remember how much you loved him, always calling him your son in law. I think he misses your teasing."

Yuugi continued to babble on about his relationship with Yami. Yet, he felt incredibly empty once he continued further.

"I feel as if I can never apologize enough for the hell I put you and grandpa through during my first year in college. You knew I was having problems but I did not share them with either of you. If I had listened to you sooner, I would have been sober much longer than I have. It's hard, I still have the urge to drink, but I fight it for you, grandpa, and for Yami." He laughed a little, blushing at the last comment.

"Yami and I have been together for a year now, mom. I think I may have stronger feelings for him. Grandpa gave me his definition of love. I just wish I could have asked your view on it." He sniffed lightly, rubbing at his eyes. "I cannot picture life without Yami. To me, that's what makes me believe he's the only one for me. Is commitment that hard to accept?"

A gentle breeze ruffled Yuugi's hair. The movement reminded him of his mother's constant affectionate touch to his spiky tresses. Maybe this was his mother's form of consoling him from her paradise.

"I guess it's not hard to accept. I think I might be able to prove that I'm capable of loving him." He smiled, wiping at his teary eyes again. "I love you mom. Thank you for listening to me." He got off the ground, dusting off his jeans with a small smile. "I promise I will visit more often. I'm tired of running away."

With that said Yuugi left the cemetery feeling somewhat alert and calm. His mind buzzed with happiness and relief. He had finally visited his mother and moved on with one hurdle in his life.

Yuugi pulled his grandfather's car out of the cemetery, narrowly missing the terrorizing raindrops as they descended from the sky.

* * *

He wanted everything to be perfect. Everything was in order except his nerves. Atemu frowned, gazing at himself in the mirror. It was a special day for him and Yuugi. It was their one-year anniversary. He was excited and nervous as hell.

The need for escaping reality grew. The need to take painkillers grew. The addiction was a constant battle. Regardless of sobriety of years, Atemu often fell into the ghosts of his former addiction. His anxiety often caused the need for the effects of pain medication. Yet, he fought it, hoping to keep himself from falling into that hell.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, the man ran a hand through his hair, fixing his messily styled hair. Despite the use of hair gel, his tresses refused to be tamed. Sighing in defeat, the Egyptian continued his endless search of the perfect outfit for his anniversary dinner.

Since Yuugi's reoccurring fantasies, both men became frustrated. Yuugi's libido often drove Atemu up the wall. The man attempted to coerce him into bed for 'fun' more times, than he could count. He remained firm in his decision of waiting.

The dam holding his desires was crumbling with each night of rejecting his little lover. Yuugi would melt his resolve with one flutter of his eyelashes. He could only hold on a while longer. After all, his libido was worse than Yuugi's.

Speaking of his lover…. Atemu had not seen the smaller male all day long. This worried him. Yuugi had an annoyingly bad habit of disappearing whenever he needed to think. It seemed that the day of their one-year anniversary had caused this. The thought caused Atemu's worry to grow further. Yuugi had many issues with commitment. He did not want to lose him to this. Not again.

After deciding on an outfit, the elder man walked downstairs, looking for his lover or Sugoroku. After a fruitless search, Atemu walked into the shop, arms crossed in a childish manner.

Sugoroku looked up from the register, gauging his employee's actions. Brows raised in curiosity and worry.

"Atemu my boy, what's wrong? You look like someone stole your favorite Duel Monsters card."

"Funny, grandpa. I was looking for Yuugi. Have you seen him?"

The aging Mutou tapped his chin, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I am not entirely sure. I do know he is out somewhere. He borrowed my car and has been gone for a few hours."

"He what? Why did he borrow your car? He knows he can use mine whenever."

Sugoroku yawned, walking away from behind the counter. "I do not know, Atemu. I'm sure he will return soon." He smiled and then crossed his arms, leveling a smirk at the young man. "So, today is the one year anniversary?"

"Yes, it is. I have a few things planned."

"Anything of interest?"

Atemu shook his head, feigning innocence as he spoke. "I cannot tell you what I have planned. You would tell Yuugi immediately."

"Would not. He's my grandson. I just hope that you will not be getting matching tattoos. Seeing Yuugi's tattoo was hard on the old ticker. I don't want another heart attack."

Atemu snickered, nodding in agreement. Yuugi had gotten a tattoo when he was seventeen. He had used a fake ID and had gotten it done without his grandfather's permission. To say Sugoroku was angry…. It is an understatement. The smaller man was grounded for a long time.

"I won't do that, Grandpa. Not yet, at least." He smirked.

"Good. I'm not ready to see that again." He paused and tilted his head to the side. "No hints about your plans?"

"None. I want this to be strictly between Yuugi and I."

"Alright. I see how it is."

The Egyptian shook his head. "Sorry, but it's nothing against you. I just want this to be special." He started walking out of the shop. "Do let me know when Yuugi returns will you?"

"Sure."

* * *

Yuugi frowned as he maneuvered the old station wagon into his grandfather's parking space. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, delaying his return home.

Quickly the small man got out of the car, shielding his face from the pelting rain. He ran into the game shop, groaning at his drenched self. His clothes hugged his body like a second skin, his hair dripping everywhere.

Sugoroku walked into the shop, hearing the door open. He smiled at the sight of Yuugi. Relief flooded through his heart. He had been worried.

"Oh thank heavens, Yuugi. We were worried about you."

Yuugi frowned, shrugging off his jacket. "I despise rain."

"Still? I figured you would get over that by now."

Yuugi shook his head, sending water onto the floor. Growling, the man pouted, walking into their small apartment, Sugoroku following.

"Would you like some tea, grandson?"

"No, I think I'll stick with my favorite."

"Pomegranate juice?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Can you blame me? Yami's love for the juice has grown on me."

Sugoroku chuckled, pulling out the bottle of juice from the fridge. "Speaking of Atemu, I believe he's worried about you."

Yuugi took the bottle of juice, pouring himself a glass. He blinked in confusion. "Why is he worried?"

The elder man shrugged his shoulders. "When is your lover not worried is the question, Yuugi."

The young man walked over to the dining room table, taking his glass of juice for the ride. "It's probably because I left him alone today."

"Yuugi, where did you go today?"

The question was not asked by Sugoroku. The question came from a familiar baritone voice. The deep and loving voice of Yuugi's boyfriend.

The petite man jumped, sloshing pomegranate juice onto the table. Yuugi frowned at this.

"I was doing a few things."

Atemu walked over with a glass of his own, pouring himself a glass of the dark colored beverage.

"What exactly?"

Sugoroku took this as his time to leave. He excused himself, walking back to his small game shop.

Yuugi and Atemu stared at one another, sipping on their drinks.

"I went to the cemetery today. I finally visited my mother's grave."

Atemu's eyes widened. He set his drink onto the table. He leaned over the table, taking Yuugi's hands into his own. Yuugi refused to meet his eyes. He gazed out the window, taking in the gloomy weather outside.

"Partner…. Why did you do that alone? I thought you wanted to take things slowly with help?"

Yuugi sighed heavily, removing his hands from the other's grasp. He gazed at his lover with sorrowful eyes. He stood from his seat, walking over towards the elder man.

Yuugi stood in front of his lover, gazing up at him. His anxiety grew, blood pounding within his ears.

"I needed to see her alone, Yami. I talked with her. It was different. She just listened to me and helped me come to a conclusion."

"Conclusion?"

Yuugi blushed and nodded, averting his eyes again. "Yes, I've come to a conclusion. The conclusion on which we stand in terms of our relationship."

Atemu's crimson depths grew. His heart pounded in his chest. This was it. He would find out where they stood.

Yuugi's face was beet red as he spoke. "We've been through a lot in the past. We have shared many firsts together. You were my first love as I was yours. Despite the hell we've endured for six years, we have found one another again. It is rare that relationships rekindle this easily. When I'm with you, I feel happy and I know that you're the one I want to be with." Yuugi choked on his final revelation. Yami patted his back, a smile gracing his usually stoic features. He stared down at his little one patiently.

"What are you saying, partner?"

Yuugi groaned, feeling the words catch in his throat. He pulled Atemu into an embrace as he buried his face into the other man's chest.

Surprised by the tactile gesture, the Egyptian wrapped his arms around the shivering Mutou. He rubbed Yuugi's back affectionately.

"Yuugi what did you want to tell me?"

He pulled Yuugi away from him gauging the man's red face. He smirked and lifted Yuugi's chin with his thumb.

Forced into submission by the gesture, Yuugi tried again. "I want to be with you and no one else. I do not fear commitment anymore. I want to spend my life committed to you."

Atemu leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead. He smiled down at his little lover. However, Yuugi pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm not finished yet!"

The elder chuckled. "I'm sorry, Hikari. Continue."

Yuugi flinched at the use of his true name, but ignored it. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Yami's ear, fanning it with warm breath.

"I love you."

The words shook Atemu to the very core. He pulled Yuugi into a passionate kiss, licking at his lips for entrance. Yuugi gave in without a fight, letting his hands find anchorage in the elder's unruly tricolor hair. The kiss grew intense only ending when both men needed air.

Yuugi pulled away first, resting his head against Yami's chest. He smiled fully content with his admission to loving his boyfriend.

Atemu ran his hands through Yuugi's hair.

"I love you, Yuugi. Never forget that."

"And I you."

Yuugi pulled away reaching into his pocket with a light blush. At this action, ruby eyes watched him carefully.

"Forgive me, but I did remember it is out anniversary. I have something for you." Yuugi said, handing the envelope to his lover.

Atemu took it, noting the blush on Yuugi's features. "And I have a few things for you, little one."

"Open mine first. I think it's something you deserve."

"Alright, partner. If that is what you desire."

Atemu opened the envelope, finding not a card, but a photograph. He took it out, gazing at it with lustful eyes. He stared at Yuugi and then at the photograph.

"Yuugi, this is you…."

"Naked." Yuugi finished, chuckling. He noticed the lustful look Atemu gave the picture. "I figured you could use an updated one you know? No need to keep that old one."

Atemu couldn't stop staring at the picture. He noted the changes in Yuugi's appearance, finding that he loved Yuugi's delicate muscle toned body. The tattoo bearing his name still showed on the smaller man's side, intricately designed. It was one of his favorite things about his partner. He pocketed the photo and reached into his pocket, removing a piece of folded paper. He held it outward for Yuugi.

"What is this?"

"It is something I should have done a long time ago, love. It's something you deserve to see."

Yuugi took the proffered paper. He unfolded it and began to read his lover's loopy penmanship:

"_The Ten Things I Adore About Yuugi Hikari Mutou."_

_1. His amethyst eyes. They are the windows to his beautiful soul._

_2. His charming personality._

_3. His adorable smile. _

_4. His cuteness that defies the laws of nature._

_5. His determination and confidence to win every game he plays._

_6. His ass. _

_7. Him in leather. _

_8. His ability to forgive and forget._

_9. The way he says my name when satisfied._

_10. How I want to spend the rest of my life him._

Yuugi stopped reading the list. Tears cascaded down his pale face. He set the note down, wiping pitifully at his large eyes. Atemu beat him to it, wiping his eyes free of tears. He kissed him, and then bent down on one knee.

"There is something else I want to do, Yuugi."

Speechless, Yuugi stood still, staring at his lover with wide eyes. The position he currently held frightened and excited the petite man.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

"Ssh. Yuugi you and I have been together since we were children. From friends to lovers to enemies. We have been through a lot together. You and I shared many things together. And I would love to share another thing with you."

Atemu opened a small black box; a silver engagement ring embedded with diamonds sparkled in the light. He held it out.

"Will you spend the rest of yours days with me?"

Yuugi nodded, his voice failing him. Tears continued to fall down his face. He held out his left hand. Atemu placed it on his ring finger, smiling as light danced across the shiny surface. He kissed Yuugi's palm.

Yuugi threw his arms around Atemu's neck, kissing him.

All the while, Sugoroku stood against the back wall arms across his chest. He smiled at the scene before him. Life had been hard on them all, especially Yami and Yuugi. Yet, it seemed that things were slowly changing for the better. Despite all of their losses, even his own Sugoroku felt as if life was right again. He'd tell Yuugi the good news concerning a deal a publisher wanted to offer him for his writings.

Right now, he would leave the duo to their happiness.

It ended with a list and it started over with hardships and eventually evolved with a list.

After all, it is the ten things that matter.

* * *

Fin.

This is the end of "The Ten Things." Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this story.


End file.
